shy love
by xochtil
Summary: Story going to be re-written, have first three chapters done.  Summary:  Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke meet the Fruits Basket gang as they are exchange stidents. What troubles will they face and is love in the air for the two quiet ones?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright hi everyone it's me xochtil ^^, I decided to start another story. It takes place where Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto are exchange students and they go to Tokyo and that's where they meet the fruits basket gang ^^ it was a good idea so I decided to go through with this. I don't know if anyone would actually read it sooo…..yeah here goes nothing….**_

_** Chp 1**_

"Wow Tokyo is so beautiful!" Hinata smiled. "it's nothing like our home." Hinata added. Naruto and Sasuke just watched her awe in amazement.

"Well let's get something to eat since it seems they aren't here yet." Sasuke recommended.

"Do they have ramen in an airport?" Naruto asked. Hinata giggled.

"Hinata what time we're they suppose to pick us up?" Sasuke asked.

"At noon. But it's barley 11:30. I guess our plane came earlier than expected." Hinata smiled.

"Okay let's go eat!" Naruto yelled. "By the way how long are we staying with them?" he added.

"About a year. Our stuff has already arrived and is at there house but I'm hoping they don't mind." Hinata said.

"Well let's go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Hinata and headed towards a ramen stand. They ate there sharing a few stories.

"I'm just happy Sakura didn't come or else she'd try to sneak into my room at night." Sasuke said in relief.

-At Sohma's house-

"We have another girl coming to the house?" Shirgure asked.

"Yup, her name is Hinata Hyuuga. She's our same age. There are also two guys coming." Tohru smiled.

"Hmm…Hinata Hyuuga. She sounds cute." Shirgure smiled. Next thing he noticed there was a shoe on his face.

"Don't try and scare her away…"Kyo said in a annoyed voice.

"Well we should go pick them up. There also staying with us for a year. I hope that is okay?" Tohru asked.

"Don't mind him, of course it's okay." Yuki smiled. Tohru blushed a little.

"Okay let's go." Tohru smiled. And with that they left to the airport.

"There late." Sasuke said. Hinata knew he was irritated. They just waited outside for them. They we're wearing there uniform from Konoha High. It had the leaf symbol.

"We're very sorry we're late." Tohru apologized as she bowed her head.

"Oh no it's okay. We didn't mind at all. Oh and I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said as she bowed.

"I'm Tohru Honda." She lifted her head and greeted her. "And they are Yuki and Kyo Sohma. There cousins." She added.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. There best friends." Hinata pointed out. Hinata grabbed out for her bag while Tohru tired to do the same. They both bumped heads.

"I'm so sorry." Tohru apologized.

"No ti's my fault I wasn't paying attention where my head was headed." Hinata apologized.

"No it's my fault." Tohru said.

"No don't yourself it's my fault."

"I could already see the resemblance." Sasuke and Kyo pointed out. They looked at eachother.

"Have a problem looking at me?" Kyo asked.

"Your hair is a weird color. But other than that, I have no reason to talk to you." Sasuke smirked.

"Watch it you. We agreed because Tohru wanted to take on the offer." Kyo said.

"I just came here because my friends wanted to come. Other than that I have no other reason for coming." Sasuke replied. Tohru and Hinata looked at them.

"I'm so sorry but you didn't have to come." Hinata and Tohru said at the same time. They both looked at them.

"It's okay, but I really don't like this guy." Sasuke and Kyo said and they pointed to eachother.

"Oh you don't like me?" They both said. They noticed they said the same thing. Hinata and Tohru started giggling.

"Idiots." Yuki said.

"Well let's go." Tohru smiled and they headed towards a car where there was a van. Inside there was a man around his late twenties.

"Sorry we took so long Hatori." Tohru apologized.

"It's fine, just get in it's supposed to rain." Hatori said.

"Maybe that's why Kyo didn't argue back to Sasuke." Tohru thought to herself. They all got in and headed towards Shirgure's house. It was pretty quiet on there way back. They made it to Shirgure's house and entered his house.

"So this is our newest princess into our house!" Shirgure smiled. He kissed her on her left hand. She blushed. Then something hit him behind is head.

"Just leave her alone Shirgure." Yuki said.

"Your name is Shirgure?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, have you heard of me?" He asked.

"Yes. My teacher Kakashi is always reading your books like "we can't return to that summer but we have those memories"."Hinata smiled.

"She's-she's smiling?" Thought Naruto.

"Oh is it a good read?" Tohru asked.

"I really never had a chance to read it myself. But it must be good if he reads it all the time." Hinata told her. Yuki and Kyo just stared at Hinata.

"Alright then I should show you guys your rooms." Tohru suggested.

"Okay let's go. Sasuke, Naruto you coming?" Hinata asked. They followed behind Tohru.

"I hope you don't mind but you and me will be sharing my room." Tohru smiled.

"I don't mind at all, good thing I brought my sleeping bag." Hinata said.

"Oh no I mean you and me will share my bed. It's pretty big and I won't mind."

"Oh th-thank you" Hinata blushed.

"Naruto, Sasuke this is your room. There's two beds and your own bathroom. Oh I almost forgot, you guys will start school tomorrow with us since it's the new school year." Tohru smiled. She handed them the uniforms. Hinata blushed at the skirt size. It was above he knees. (Imagine Hinata wearing Tohru's skirt).

"Thanks…I'll try it on tomorrow morning." They answered.

"Alright. I need to help Yuki at the garden." Tohru said and she looked at her watch.

"Is it alright if I go?" Hinata asked.

"Yes ofcourse we could use more help." Tohru smiled. Hinata smiled back and they headed towards the garden. It was Sasuke, Naruto and Kyo.

"You're into martial arts?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I need to beat that pretty boy in order to be accepted." Kyo said.

"I'll fight you one on one." Sasuke smiled.

"Don't cry when I beat your ass." Kyo laughed. Sasuke smirked. They ran towards eachother. Sasuke threw a kick towards Kyo's stomach but Kyo easily blocked it. Kyo threw a punch towards Sasuke face but Sasuke ducked it and tried to trip him. Kyo jumped back.

"Is that all you can do?" Sasuke asked. Kyo was throwing punches towards Sasuke but he easily dodged them. That was when Sasuke saw an opening. He threw a punch towards Kyo's stomach. Direct hit. Kyo jumped back and tried to catch his breath. Then Sasuke turned and Kyo kicked him in the face.

"Alright, then we're done picking the weeds." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Hinata. it usually takes us about an hour to finish but today it took us half an hour." Tohru smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Hyuuga." Yuki Said. He helped her up and they headed back to the house.

"I wonder how you're going to explain this to Hinata and Tohru." Naruto said out loud.

"Shut-up idiot." Sasuke said. Kyo stood quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2**

"Tohru, I'm so sorry, I'll pick up after them." Hinata apologized.

"Oh no it's okay; trust me I had worse than this." Tohru smiled. Hinata already started picking up the pieces of the door when Yuki talked to her.

"Don't worry about it. Kyo and Sasuke could pick it up. Right Sasuke, Kyo?" Yuki said. They both looked angrily at each other. Then they went to help Hinata with the mess they made.

"Listen, you don't have to do this. Hinata, why don't you take a break? You didn't have any sleep on the plane ride here, and you look really tired." Sasuke told her. Hinata nodded and went up stairs. She got to her room (well her's and Tohru's) and fell on the bed. She turned and looked at the ceiling for a few minutes before she dazed off.

-few hours later-

"I need to go to the store real quick and get a few things. Sasuke? Do you and Naruto want to the store with me? I could show you around while we walk there." Tohru suggested.

"Sure that would be great." Naruto smiled.

"I'll go too, but Hinata is still asleep. We shouldn't wake her." Naruto added. Tohru agreed and with that they left to the store. Hinata just has woken up and heard the doors that's when she headed downstairs.

"Where is everyone?" Hinata asked. She was down stairs and saw Kyo in front of her. She bumped into him. *poof*

"I'm sorry…Kyo?" Hinata said as she saw an orange cat. She stared at it. "Where did you come from? Where's Kyo?" Hinata asked the cat. The cat (well kyo) just looked at her. She just gave it a hug. The cat blushed.

"Kyo? Where are you? I need help moving the-"Shirgure stared at Hinata giving Kyo a hug. From what he saw he thought that Kyo was enjoying it but Kyo was lost on what was happening.

"Shirgure have you seen Kyo, I just saw him and then I lost him." Hinata yawned. She looked at Shirgure confused."Well kitty, come-on let's go to the couch." Hinata rubbed her nose with the Kyo's nose. Kyo blushed.

"Lucky cat!" Shirgure yelled mentally. Yuki walked in and saw Hinata holding onto Kyo like he was a new toy for a little kid. He looked at Shirgure who was confused. Kyo was still being held on by Hinata.

"Hinata you could take a shower while nobody's here right now." Yuki suggested.

"Alright. Here hold ." Hinata smiled.

"Kitty?" Kyo thought to himself. Hinata got up and wasn't paying attention that Shirgure was on the floor sitting until she fell on top if him. *poof*. "Sorry Shirgure, I don't pay attention where I go." Hinata laughed. She looked at him and saw a black dog. "W-hat?" Hinata asked herself. She looked at Yuki who was paying no attention.

"You two idiots. How could you let this happen to you guys?" Yuki told himself.

"Yuki? What's going on?" Hinata asked.

-Naruto, Sasuke and Tohru-

"Thanks for coming you guys. And thanks for helping me." Tohru smiled.

"No problem and it looks like your making a lot of food tonight." Naruto smiled as a response.

"Well it's for you guys as welcome to our home." Tohru said. Sasuke just looked at her and smiled. "She reminds me like Hinata in a lot of ways." Sasuke said mentally.

-Yuki and Hinata-

"So you guys are under a curse?" Hinata asked sadly.

"Yes but it's only been a secret to the Sohma family. Tohru is allowed to know but she can't tell anyone or…"Yuki answered rather a bit sad.

"What do you mean or?"

"Her memories will be erased. She will forget about ever meeting us or knowing about our curse. I know it may sound cruel but it's for the sake of our family." Yuki answered. He got up and looked outside. "By the way Miss. Hyuuga you may want to leave."

"Leave? Why do you say that?" Hinata asked as she has a confused look on her face.

"Well you see…" Shirgure laughed. "When we transform back…we're naked…" after that Kyo and Sigure transformed back and Hinata blushed a very bright red and ran up the stairs as fast as she can. Kyo and Shirgure changed and Hinata came back to Kyo and Yuki.

"So now that I know about this…what must you do?" Hinata asked a bit shakily.

"We're going to have to tell the head of our family. He might not be too happy about this." Shirgure answered.

"Wait when Akito finds out that we have Hinata knowing about this won't he send her back home?" Kyo yelled.

"I don't mind at all. Really it's okay if he sends me back home. Sure I might not be able to remember but I don't want you guys to feel bad because of your curse." Hinata weakly smiled. Yuki and Kyo remember that smile. It's the same smile Tohru gave them when she found out that she might forget all her memories about meeting Yuki, Kyo and Shrigure.

"Yuki? Kyo? What's going on?" Tohru asked. Kyo got up and whispered to her ear "She knows". With that Kyo left and Tohru just went to the kitchen and put the bags down and went back where Hinata was sitting and Sasuke and Naruto sat next to her. Tohru sat with Yuki and Shirgure. They explained to Naruto and Sasuke in what situation Hinata was in.

"So for all we could know, Hinata might forget meeting you and she will be back sent home?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, it was surprising that they allowed me to found out about the curse. But I don't know what Akito might do with Hinata." Tohru whispered. Hinata put her head down and didn't notice Yuki leave.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow and see what his decision is. But for now just try and get some rest for your first day at school tomorrow." Shirgure told them and he walked away. Hinata and Tohru went upstairs while Naruto and Sasuke went outside.

-Hinata and Tohru-

"Hinata we're sorry about what we told you…" Tohru said.

"It's okay…but I wish if I can to stay here a bit longer." Hinata smiled. Tohru looked at her and stared outside her window. She remembered how she was when she found out there secret and that she might loose her memories.

"I'm going to bed is that alright Tohru?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I don't mind. Do mind if you turn off the lights?" Tohru asked.

"Sure." Hinata turned off the lights and went to sleep. She smiled as she looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

-Flash back-

"_How did Hinata convince you guys to come to Japan?" Tohru asked._

"_She's our best friend and she always has been no matter what's happen." Naruto answered smiling._

"_Before we met Hinata, Sasuke and me hated each other's guts. We wanted nothing to do with eachother. But Hinata was always there with us. She became my friend after everyone else found me annoying, and she became Sasuke's friend after his family was murdered. She wasn't like his fan girls. Then one day we both see Hinata eating lunch alone and we both went to her and that's how me and Sasuke met." Naruto told tohru. _

"_Hinata was by my side since our childhood. She was there with me when my parents were murdered and my brother was to blame. I grew to hate my brother so much I was on the verge to kill him that was when Hinata grabbed me and started crying saying not to do it and you could say she saved me from the darkness." Sasuke answered._

"_So she's changed you guys?" Tohru asked._

"_You could say that but Hinata was the one who changed the most." Sasuke said._

"_You see back in elementary school she was always picked on and she only had a few friends which included me and Sasuke. You see when Hinata lost her mother when she was five she wanted to grow her hair long like her mom's but these two girls back in middle school cut her hair very short, me and Sasuke almost didn't recognize her." Naruto said._

"_But Hinata finally stood up for herself on our sophomore year of high school. She got the guts to stand up to Sakura and Ino. She gave them a piece of her mind. Hinata even slapped Sakura on the cheek, which shocked us the most. After that even Hinata stopped her stuttering which was a huge accomplishment for her. After that Sakura and Ino left her alone and Hinata made a lot more friends." Sasuke smiled._

"I wonder. Maybe if she did that with Sasuke and Naruto, maybe she could change Yuki." Tohru thought as she saw Hinata asleep. Tohru looked at Hinata and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHP 3**

"Hey, Hinata time to get up. It's time for school!" Naruto said.

"I'm coming Naruto. Just let me find notebook then we could go." Hinata answered back. She found it and ran down stairs where she saw Sasuke and Kyo eating breakfast. Tohru was getting Hinata a plate.

"Where's Yuki?" Hinata asked.

"Pretty boy? He's still sleeping. I'd wake him up but he'd probably kill me." Kyo answered.

"Yuki always has trouble waking up. He's usually walks around when he's still half asleep." Tohru smiled.

"What do you mean kill you, orange head?" Sasuke asked.

"He's stronger when he's sleeping…" Kyo said.

"You tired attacking him?" Hinata asked.

"YEAH! And when I did he kicked me through the door. The one you and Tohru repaired." Kyo answered.

"Actually truth be told, Kyo and Yuki have broken 3 doors already. The one Kyo and Sasuke broke was the fourth one." Tohru smiled. Hinata was shocked that Kyo and Yuki fight so much and very often.

"That stupid pretty boy is always getting on my-" Yuki threw leeks in his mouth.

"You already start yelling this early in the morning and here I thought we were going to have a normal breakfast for once." Yuki said rather coldly. Hinata giggled while Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kyo who spit out the leeks.

"I see your awaken now Yuki. Here's your breakfast." Tohru smiled.

"Good morning Yuki. Sorry for waking you with all this noise." Hinata apologized.

"No worries Miss Hyuuga." Yuki smiled. Hinata blushed and smiled back to Yuki. Hinata couldn't help but smile at Yuki. She was always calm with him around.

"You guys should start heading to school soon. You still have to show them there classrooms." Shirgure suggested.

"Actually they have class with us." Tohru smiled.

"Really? That's great, maybe you can introduce us to some of your friends." Hinata smiled.

"I would love too. I'm sure there excited to meet you guys too." Tohru smiled. With that they headed to school. Tohru took them to the main office to get there schedule. They all had the same classes as Yuki, Tohru and Kyo except for one class. Hinata had one class that was the same as Yuki's. They both had free period after lunch. This was the only class they didn't share with the others.

"Yuki it looks like we have free period together." Hinata smiled.

"That's surprising atleast I get a break from that stupid cat." Yuki pointed out. Kyo hissed.

"Who the hell does she think she is for talking to the prince like that?" asked girl #1.

"I heard she's staying in the prince's house." Said girl #2.

"She better watch it or she'll be hated by everyone here." Said girl #3. Hinata heard all of that and stopped talking to Yuki. She started walking to her homeroom. Yuki followed behind her.

"So from what I could see, Yuki has his own fan girls?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, they don't like seeing anyone talk to Yuki so casually." Tohru answered.

"Around here, he's known as Prince Yuki." Kyo laughed. Then a book was on his face. "Damn rat how did you hear that?" Kyo yelled. Yuki still went towards Hinata.

"Damn I'm lost and how did I end up in the third floor!" Hinata yelled mentally. She looked around for a while to find a person to point her back in the right direction. She kept walking until she bumped into someone very familiar. -poof-

"Yukkkkki, I'm so sorry!" Hinata apologized. Hinata was on her knees while Yuki was a rat. "Yuki you're a mouse?" Hinata asked. She looked at Yuki with curiosity and smiled.

"Yuki you're so adorable." Hinata smiled. "Wait what if someone saw? Now I'll be in bigger trouble…" Hinata panicked.

"It's alright this is the third floor. It's all freshman classrooms they don't start school in another half hour." Yuki calmed her down. Hinata looked at Yuki.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the year of the mouse?" Hinata asked.

"Well actually I'm year of the rat." Yuki corrected her.

-Shirgure and Akito-

"So there's a new girl in the house?" Akito smirked.

"Yes. She also saw us transform…"Shirgure told Akito. Shirgure was nervous, even Aktio could tell by Shirgure's expression. "There's also two boys but they know about the curse." Shirgure added.

"I guess it won't hurt having more people know about the curse. Just make sure they know the consequences if they tell anyone." Akito smirked again. Shirgure was relived about what he just heard from Akito. As Shirgure got upand was about to leave Akito said something he did not expect to hear.

"I will like to meet this Hinata Hyuuga. I want to meet her tomorrow along with Sasuke and Naruto, and please bring Yuki too. I haven't seen him in a while." Akito told Shirgure. Shirgure nodded and left the main house.

-after school-

"What a terrible day!" Naruto yelled on there way home.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Tohru asked.

"I couldn't go through one class without teacher scolding at me because of my blonde hair." Naruto answered in anger.

"Oh and don't we have the endurance run tomorrow?" Hinata asked. Naruto and Kyo smiled when they heard that.

"THAT MEANS IT'S A RACE!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Naruto it's just a mile of running and plus it's nothing so serious." Hinata told Naruto.

"Listen rat boy. This is a race looser has to obey the winner for an entire month." Kyo laughed.

"Just shut up stupid cat…"Yuki told Kyo.

"Hear that Sasuke? You want to join that bet?" Naruto asked.

"No" Sasuke answered immediately. Hinata just looked at Sasuke while Tohru looked at Yuki.

"What you scared you might loose?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke and Yuki just ignored them and continued walking towards the house. After another ten minutes of Naruto trying to convince Sasuke to race, Sasuke finally agreed.

"I will win you know that right?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"We will see that tomorrow." Naruto answewerd. Hinata and Tohru talked to eachother while Naruto argured with Sasuke andKyo talked to Yuki while Yuki ignored every word that came out of Kyo's mouth.

"Shirgure we're home." Tohru said as she opened the door.

"I guess he's not home yet. Tohru want me to take your bag upstairs since I'm going up there to put away?" Hinata suggested.

"Thanks Hinata." Tohru smiled and gave Hinata her bag. Hinata took off her shoes and went up stairs to put her bag in her room. She opened the door and walked in, she placed her bag on the bed along with Tohru's.

-later that evening-

"Shirgure your back." Tohru greeted him.

"Shirgure you look so nice in a suit." Hinata smiled. She was in the living room with Naruto, Sasuke and Yuki.

"You really think so?" Shirgure smiled.

"You look more like a butler." Kyo answered as he walked back to the living room.

"What was the occasion perv?" Sasuke asked Shirgure.

"Well I went to the main house to talk to Akito, it turns out he wants to meet our new guests and wants to see Yuki as well." Shirgure said in a semi serious tone.

"Akito?" Hinata asked.

"He's head of the family. He's a complete bastard." Kyo answered Hinata's question. Sasuke looked at Tohru who was looking at Yuki.

"Yuki are you alright?" Tohru asked in concern.

"Yes Miss Honda. It's nothing." Yuki lied.

"Well when do we meet him?" Naruto asked.

"This weekend but don't worry we'll take to the main house." Shirgure smiled.

"I need to go outside for fresh air." Yuki told them as he walked out of the living room and headed towards the back door.

"Is he alright?" Hinata asked Tohru.

"Well you see Yuki and Akito don't have a good relationship." Tohru answered.

**A/N I'm sorry for the very late update. I promised I was going to post this chapter on Friday but then I headed to Jackson. After that I didn't come back until Monday night. Then I said I was going to post it on Tuesday morning but I didn't because my mom needed to do her "last minute shopping". We went last minute shopping Tuesday, and yesterday. I'm so sorry please forgive me. So happy holidays. I might update Saturday morning. Not sure yet. Sorry again.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chp 4**

It was Friday and Akito was beyond mad about what's happen to his meeting with Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Shirgure! Where the hell are they! I wanted to speak with them now!" Akito yelled in anger. He dropped a vase to the ground and started yelling.

"Akito they had school today. I couldn't let them skip school." Shirgure told Akito. Akito turned to Shirgure and slapped him.

"Do you think school is more important than me? When I want to see them, I want to see them. Go get them from school now before I send Hatori and Kureno to get them." Akito yelled at him.

"Akito don't you think you could wait till tomorrow?" Shirgure suggested.

"I want them now. Go get them!" Aktio cried. Shirgure sighed and went to go get them.

-school-

" Alright then girls you may start now!" yelled there P.E. coach. Tohru and Hinata started running behind the other girls that were in front of them.

"Hey Tohru, where's Uo and Hana?" Hinata asked.

"They thought it was a good day to skip since we were doing the run." Tohru smiled. Hinata looked at her and nodded. They ran a good ten minutes before the boys started.

"Alright all boys start!" the coach yelled. Sasuke, Naruto, Kyo and Yuki ran or more like sprinted.

-Hinata and Tohru-

"Hey that looks like Shirgure." Hinata said.

"Shirgure what are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Well it turns out Akito wants to meet them already." Shirgure told the two girls in front of him.

"But we're sorta running a mile for our grade." Hinata told him.

"Well that's what I told Akito but he's not willing to listen. So where are the guys?" Shirgure asked and he kept turning his head to look for them until he turned his head to the left and saw four guys running like they were in the Olympics or something.

"I'm going to kick your ass Sasuke!" Naruto smiled.

"No your not you idiot." Sasuke told Naruto.

"I hear something." Shirgure told them.

"What do you mean hear something?" Hinata asked.

" Let's just move out of the way and I'll put this there." Shirgure smiled. He put two banana peals on the ground and smiled. "Now we wait." He grinned.

"Wait what are the banana peals for?" Tohru asked.

"You should see them by now." Shirgure smiled.

"See what?" Hinata tired looking for what Shirgure was talking about. She kept turning until she heard an argument and saw people running towards them. She knew who they were.

"Look it's Yuki and the rest of them." Hinata smiled. Naruto and Kyo were finally in front of Yuki and Sasuke and they saw Tohru, Hinata and Shirgure standing they passed them until…

"What the hell was that for!" Kyo hissed.

"Why didn't you warns or even move them out of the way!" Naruto yelled.

"Miss Hyuuga and Miss Honda what are you doing here?" Yuki questioned.

"Hey you guys get in the car now Akito wants to see you." Shirgure told them.

"Does that include me?" Kyo questioned.

"I'm not sure, but you might as well go too." Shirgure suggested.

"Wait I can't meet the head of the family with these clothes on." Hinata panicked.

"Well we could stop by the house so you guys could wear something other than shorts." The car ride was silent until they reached the house.

"I guess I could wear this." Hinata sighed. She took a quick shower and changed to something more appropriate. It was a long sleeve white shirt with a pink skirt, she wore socks that went up to her knees and she wore white shoes. Her hair was loose and it was down. She just brushed it and headed down stairs. Yuki, Naruto and Sasuke just wore something plain. Then Shirgure goes into the living room and tells them it's time to go. They go into the car and head to the main house.

"Aktio they have arrived." Said a maid as she was on her knees at Akito's door, which was closed.

"Bring them in." Aktio told the maid. Hinata was nervous for meeting head of the family. She looked at Yuki and noticed he was shaking. She then turned to Naruto and Sasuke. They were quiet until.

"Aktio is ready to see you. You may go in, but Shirgure you are ordered to stay outside." The maid told Shirgure. Shirgure nodded.

"So you must be Hinata. I must say you really are beautiful." Akito smiled. Sasuke, Naruto and Yuki had an uneasy feeling. Hinata blushed at his comment.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I come from Konoha." Hinata bowed.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"And Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wow you guys are very handsome. It's really nice meeting you all. But Yuki you haven't smiled since you saw. Why is that?" Akito asked. Yuki didn't even speak or bother look at Akito.

"What is it Yuki? Do we have to go back to that room until you obey me again?" Akito smirked. Akito out his hand on Yuki's cheek and Hinata noticed Yuki was shaking.

"Are you scared? You shouldn't be, we're very close aren't we?" Akito asked.

"Is Yuki alright?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know, but he looks scared. Should we do something?" Hinata whispered back at Naruto. Hinata just kept staring at Akito andYuki. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she wanted Akito to stop.

"Akito! Please leave Yuki alone!" Hinata spoke up. Akito turned to her and walked towards her. Akito kept on smirking towards her. Then he started laughing.

"Hahahaha who do you think you are? How dare you speak to me like that?" Akito smirked. Akito grabbed Hinata's hair and pulled it until Hinata was on all fours. Sasuke and Naruto did not see that coming.

"I've heard a lot from the Hyuuga's. I thought they knew respect but it seems I was wrong, it seems I should show you how to treat you superiors." Akito told her.

"You think too much of yourself. You remind me a lot of Sakura. But it just shows you just carve attention." Hinata told Akito. Akito snapped, he started pulling Hinata's hair even more. Sasuke and Naruto tried to pull Akito's hands away from Hinata's hair.

"You girl, are really getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry but I can't let anyone who I care about get hurt." Hinata said. Hinata looked at Akito, her eyes were determined.

"I could easily erase you memories and send you back to where you came from!" Akito yelled. Sasuke and Naruto stood there quiet.

"…" Hinata stood there quiet.

"Now I suggest you know your place before I change my mind." Akito smirked and look at Yuki, "Yuki I really do hope you see me more often." Akito added. Akito left and went to talk to Shirgure.

"I find this girl very amusing. Yuki hasn't changed. He's still afraid of me. But he must also know his place." Akito told Shirgure.

"Yuki are you alright?" Hinata questioned.

"You shouldn't worry about me, you should worry about yourself. Are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but you seemed scared. Has Akito done anything to you that terrified you?" Hinata asked.

"It's nothing Miss Hyuuga. We should leave now the others are waiting."

"A-alright." They headed outside to meet Yuki and Tohru.

"How was the meeting?" Tohru questioned. Kyo turned his head and Akito. Kyo glared at Akito when they made eye contact. Akito simply smirked and walked away.

"Orange head!" Sasuke asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kyo hissed.

"You were right about Akito." Sasuke told Kyo.

"So what happen on there?" Kyo asked. Sasuke told him the whole story and took a look at Hinata. She was smiling like nothing has happen but then he turned to Yuki who was looking at the ground.

"Yuki!" Hinata yelled.

"Huh? I'm sorry I didn't catch that Miss Hyuuga." Yuki apologized.

"I said if you want to grab something to eat?" Hinata smiled.

"What about the others?" Yuki questioned.

"There heading back home to get a few things and said that they will meet us the restaurant." Hinata smiled.

"Alright. Did they say what restaurant they were going to meet us at?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah they said the restaurant near the school, the one with the Chinese décor." Hinata blushed lightly.

"Yes but isn't it getting late? Are you sure you don't want to grab a coat from the house?" Yuki asked Hinata. Hinata nodded and started heading towards the restaurant.

-At the restaurant-

"Hello and welcome. Could I get you two anything?" the waitress asked.

"I guess we'll get two teas while we wait for the rest of them." Yuki smiled as he told the waitress. The waitress smiled and went to get there two teas.

"Hopefully they won't take long." Hinata commented. The waitress came back with there teas.

"So are guys getting anything?" she asked. But she just kept looking at Yuki while Hinata glared at the waitress.

"That will be all for now." Yuki smiled. The waitress blushed and walked away.

"Yuki, are you okay with the curse?" Hinata asked.

"Well I didn't have a say if I wanted it or not. It has a lot of handicaps, but I have to learn live with it." Yuki told her.

"It's not fair…" Hinata whispered.

"Hinata?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, you and Kyo are nice and kind. It's not fair for you two to be under a curse. Can you tell me you've been happy with this curse?" Hinata questioned.

"What are you asking?"

"Tell me, have you once been happy knowing that you can't hug a person you deeply care about?"

"I've never been happy knowing that I'm going to live with this curse for the rest of my life, but I'm going to have to learn and accept it." Yuki told Hinata. He took a look at Hinata's eyes and noticed they were filled with sorrow.

"Yuki…I wish you knew how it feels to hug a person you truly care about. You deserve to know how that feels."

"Miss Hyuuga, you shouldn't worry about us, we've already accepted our fate."

"But it's still not fair." Hinata told him. They drank there tea in silence until they noticed the time.

"I'm guessing there not coming. Should we just order something?" Yuki asked her.

"Alright. Excuse me waitress we're ready to order." Hinata told the waitress.

"Alright, what will you be getting?" she asked.

"We'll both get the barbecue pork soba noodles." Hinata told the waitress.

"Alright I'll be back with your orders." She smiled.

"Hope you don't mind I ordered for you." Hinata smiled. She lightly blushed.

"It's alright. That was what I was going to anyway." Yuki smiled. The waitress came back with there orders and started eating.

-after they ate-

"That was a good meal. Too bad the others weren't here to enjoy it." Hinata smiled

"Glad you enjoyed it." Yuki smiled. Hinata blushed lightly.

"Alright so you ready to go?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I'll just pay for the food and we could go."

"Yuki let me pay for it. I'll feel bad if I let you pay for it." Hinata told him.

"It's alright don't worry about it." Yuki told her. He paid for it and they walked out of the restaurant.

"It's nice tonight." Hinata commented.

"It is. Miss Hyuuga, I'm sorry about what Akito did to you back at the main house.

"Oh it's alright. It wasn't you fault but I sorta wish I listened to you about getting a jacket." Hinata smiled.

"Well we're almost home. Think you can wait a bit longer?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki look a shooting star!" Hinata smiled. She grabbed Yuki's hand and pointed towards the sky. She was smiling and Yuki looked at her.

"Yuki did you see it! Look there's another one!" Hinata kept pointing towards the sky and smiled.

"Yeah. It's really beautiful." Yuki smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chp 5**

Yuki looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Hinata, I want to tell you."

"What is it Yuki?" Hinata questioned.

"I may actually understand, in the corner of my mind. What will happen after I open the lid? What must be done…should be done. It's a very simple matter. Because it's very simple, it may be difficult." Yuki smiled.

"The lid, has it been open?" Hinata asked.

"…all thanks to you." Hinata blushed when Yuki told her that. She looked at Yuki and Yuki was looking back at her with a small smile.

"Thank you for lending you ears, thank you for your words of encouragement. You're always so kind, putting others before you self, always smiling and laughing." Yuki added. He kept looking at the sky and Hinata looked towards Yuki and smiled.

"Your welcome, I'm happy I've been able to meet you. I never thought I would meet some one as kind or as caring as you Yuki." Hinata blushed. She looked back at the sky. And smiled.

"But I have to move forward. I can't stop and look back at the past."

"Yuki, why? Why do you look so sad?" Hinata asked.

"Because, you are like the sky always causing me pain…"

"Yuki what are you saying?" Hinata asked.

"Hey you guys! Sorry we couldn't make it, Kyo got us lost on the way back." Naruto grinned.

"It's alright Naruto. Me and Yuki had a go time back at the restaurant. Did you see the shooting stars?" Hinata asked.

"Yea it was awesome! We could never see this back at home." Naruto smiled. Hinata looked back at Yuki and smiled. She held out her hand and asked.

"Yuki want to go home now?" Hinata blushed. Yuki looked at her and smiled.

"Yes Miss Hyuuga." Yuki smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked hand in hand back to the house. They were at the front door until Hinata asked Yuki something.

"Yuki do you want to finish before we go back inside?"

"It's alright Miss Hyuuga. We could finish this another time and you did say you were cold." Yuki smiled at her. Hinata blushed lightly and they both went inside and heard Sasuke and Kyo arguing.

"Listen I'm telling you that in a fight between Inuyasha and Ichigo Kurosaki. Inuyasha will win!" Kyo yelled.

"No he wouldn't because Ichigo had flash step!" Sasuke yelled back.

"And let's not forget Inuyasha has his demon blood. So if he was on the verge of dying Inuyasha would kick his ass." Kyo argued back.

"What are guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh there arguing about who would fight in a match. So far Sasuke was right on who would win in a battle between Sango and Edward Elric. So it's been a random arguments." Tohru smiled.

"That seems pointless." Naruto said.

"Well I'm heading to my room. I'll see all tomorrow." Yuki told them.

"Good night Yuki!" Hinata and Tohru smiled.

-time skip one month.-

"Finally it's fourth period. Just this last class and then we're good for winter break!" Naruto smiled.

"Alright so me and Yuki will meet you guys after school." Hinata smiled. Hinata started walking towards her final class she shared with Yuki when she heard Yuki's voice. She headed towards the voice and saw Yuki talking to a girl.

"I'm sorry but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Yuki told her.

"Is it because I'm not your type? Because I could change." She told Yuki.

"I'm just not ready for a relationship right now." He told her.

"It's because of the new exchange girl isn't it? Ever since she came she's always been hanging out with you. You never pay attention to anyone else other than her." The girl's eyes were ready to burst into tears.

"It has nothing to do with Miss Hyuuga." He told her.

"Yuki why can't you understand that I like you! I want to start a relationship with you…" the girl cried.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki apologized. The girl looked at Yuki and ran off to where Hinata was at. She looked at Hinata and continued running towards the girl's restroom.

"Oh hi Yuki."

"Hello Miss Hyuuga. Did you just hear the conversation I had with the girl?" Yuki asked.

"No…" Hinata lied.

"Oh…ready head to class?" He asked her.

"Yeah. You know what I haven't done in a while?" Hinata told Yuki.

"What is it?"

"I haven't been at the aquarium. I should go this weekend." Hinata smiled. "Want to come along?" she asked.

"Oh…sure." Yuki smiled. Hinata blushed. She still couldn't get over Yuki's nice smile. They walked towards class and continued talking about what they are going to do at the aquarium. Hinata said she wanted to see the sting rays and sharks. They made it to class and noticed all eyes were on them. The class started without interruptions. After a good two hours class was over and Hinata started packing her stuff and saw Yuki waiting for her at the door way.

"Well we're officially on winter break." Hinata smiled. She started walking the main gates when she noticed the girl that was talking to Yuki earlier was walking towards her.

"Hello. Can I help with something?" Hinata asked.

"Could I talk to you alone?" she asked.

"Oh alright. I'll meet you at the gate okay Yuki?"

"Alright." Yuki told her and he continued walking towards the gate.

"So was there something you wanted to ask me?" the girl asked.

"Are you and the prince close?" she asked.

"No but we are good friends." Hinata smiled.

"Stay away from him!" She yelled.

"What?"

"Stay away from the prince. He's not yours. You don't deserve to be close to him at all. You barely know him.

"I'm sorry but it's not your decision who I could hang out with." Hinata stated. Sasuke and Naruto saw Hinata talking to the girl and walk towards them. Well Naruto ran towards Hinata and gave her a bear hug, Sasuke walked towards them.

"Hey we have fourth period together." Naruto pointed out, the girl noticed him.

" You idiot she has a name." Sasuke told him.

"Miss Hyuuga, you have them. Why don't you leave the prince with us?" The girl asked and she walked away.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"It was nothing Sasuke." Hinata lied.

"I know you well enough to the point I could when your lying." Sasuke told her.

"She just wanted me to stop hanging out with Yuki. But I said no and now she's mad." Hinata told them.

" Reminds me back at home." Naruto told Hinata.

"Well it's not like I'm going to listen. Yuki is my friend." Hinata told them.

"Are you sure you only think as him as a friend?" Sasuke questioned.

"…Well we should go. They're waiting for us." Hinata told them. Hinata walked in front of them and walked towards the gate. She took a quick glance at Yuki and blushed when she remembered what Sasuke told her earlier. She continued walking in front of everyone until she heard Yuki ask Sasuke something.

"Are you guys going to the aquarium with me and Hinata tomorrow?" Yuki asked. Sasuke looked at Hinata and smirked.

"Actually me and Naruto we're going to the library to get books for our research project." Sasuke smirked.

"I thought we were doing that next week…" Naruto whined.

"We should do it tomorrow so we have free time during our break." Sasuke told him.

"Fine…" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smirked.

Well I guess it's just me and you Miss Hyuuga." Yuki smiled. The walk back to the house was quiet while Sasuke and Yuki talked and Naruto, Kyo and Tohru talked among there selves, Hinata just kept thinking what Sasuke told her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chp 6**

"Good morning Hinata. I hear you and Yuki have a date today." Tohru smiled.

"W-Who told you that?" Hinata asked and blushed.

"Naruto did, you guys are going to the aquarium right?"

"Yes, I told him if he wanted to go and he said yes."

"Well alright I hope you two have fun today." Hinata nodded and headed back stairs to get ready for her date with Yuki. She had her hair in a pony tail and wore a light peach colored skirt with a long sleeve shirt that was white. Hinata heard a knock at her door and went to answer it.

"Ready to go Miss Hyuuga?" Yuki asked.

"Yes I'll just grab my coat and we could head outside." Hinata smiled. She grabbed her coat and went to the living to meet him.

"We'll be back around dinner if not sooner." Hinata told them.

"Alright don't stay out too long." Tohru told them and they left. The walk leaving the woods was quiet until they made it to the town.

"The aquarium is so big and sorta dark…"Hinata told Yuki.

"Are you scared of the dark Miss Hyuuga?" Yuki asked her. Hinata quickly shook her head no and walked inside the aquarium.

"Look at the sea horses!" Hinata smiled and walked towards them and stared at them. Yuki looked at one and noticed some blonde hair.

"Momiji?"

"Huh? Oh Yuki! What are you doing here? Are you by yourself?" Momiji questioned.

"No I'm here with Miss Hyuuga." Yuki smiled.

"Miss Hyuuga?" asked Momiji.

"There you are Yuki. I thought I lost you." Hinata told him and noticed a boy with blonde hair standing next to Yuki.

"Momiji this is Hinata Hyuuga. Miss Hyuuga this is Momiji Sohma. He's mine and Kyo's younger cousin." Yuki introduced them.

"You're Hinata? You're really cute!" Momiji told her. Instantly Hinata turned bright red.

"Oh no. I'm not cute all." Hinata told him.

"Yes you are. When Tohru told me there was a new girl in the house I didn't think she'd be cute as Tohru." Momiji smiled. Hinata shook her head in disagreement.

"Momiji where are you?"

"Oh sorry Kisa I just crashed in Yuki and decided to say hi." Momiji told her.

"O-ohh alright then. Hiro is waiting for us outside." The shy girl told him.

"Well bye-bye I'll go over Shirgure's house later and talk to you some more Hinata." Momiji smiled and walked away with Kisa.

"Miss Hyuuga I never had the chance to ask you but how did you meet Naruto and Sasuke? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well I met them both when we were six. But when we started middle school I developed a crush on Naruto, and till our third year of middle I finally told. He smiled at me and told me we shouldn't date because we're best friends. After middle school I met Sasuke, after Naruto introduced us. During the summer of our freshman year we started dating for a while. We just broke up before we came here. I don't mind living with him because I see him as an older brother. But at other times I can't get over the reason why we broke up. I know other girls who find it weird to find there ex-boyfriend as an older brother but I'm okay with it. Since our senior year is next year it makes me a bit sad. Because I know I'll never see them again unless by luck we meet each other at college or even work at the same place." Hinata told him. She walked over to the tank filled with clown fish, and Yuki walked next to her.

"Well that would be lucky of you." Yuki smiled.

"But I know there's no chance of us seeing each other at the same work place. Because he's an Uchiha and I'm a Hyuuga. He's the heir to the Uchiha while I'm the heiress to the Hyuuga." Yuki looked at her and noticed a tear was falling out from an eye.

"Miss Hyuuga I'm sure you'll be able to see each other when you guys reach adult hood."

"No, there's a very slim chance, because, after I graduate high school my father is moving the company to Kyoto. I'm sorry Yuki I shouldn't be telling you this. I don't want to bother you with all my problems." Hinata apologized and she started wiping a few tears she's gotten. Then she noticed her phone been ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hinata! Guess what!"

"Tenten what is it?"

"Well me and Neji are going to visit you for New Years. I hope they don't mind because your father already has gotten the tickets to fly us over there on New Years eve."

"Umm well I'm going to have to ask Shirgure but other than that I'm sure he'll say ok. By the way are you with Neji right now?"

"No, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well I'm sorta living in a house with three amazingly cute guys and one girl."

"What? You know if Neji finds out he's going to be mad as hell right?"

"Well yes but that's why I asked you if you were alone."

"Hinata you better hope he doesn't freak out.

"Alright then. I'll talk to you later Tenten." Hinata smiled.

"Alright and I have one question."

"What is it?"

"I can't help rub the feeling but are with one of them right now."

"Hinata are you alright? You seem very red." Yuki told her.

"Tenten pass the phone to that boy right now I want to warn him."

"B-but Tenten"

"Now!"

"Fine! Here Yuki my friend wants to talk to you."

"Alright. Hello?"

"So your name is Yuki? You sound cute but I'm going to warn you be careful when you are around with Hinata's cousin. He truly cares for his younger cousin but if you do anything to her like make her cry I suggest you run because Neji might try to kill you."

"Umm…"

"Well nice talking to you bye." She hung up and the line went dead.

"I think just got my first death threat…"

"I'm sorry Yuki but Neji find me as a younger sister."

"It's alright and Miss Hyuuga."

"What is it Yuki?"

"You're really cute so stop saying your not." Hinata turned very red and started shaking her head.

"No I don't think I'm cute because I put no effort to my looks." Once she said that the lights at the aquarium went off.

"I'm sorry but we seem to be having problems with our lighting. Please do not panic and we will have them back on shortly." Announced the speaker.

"Seems were stuck here." Yuki told her. "We only have the lighting from the fish tanks."

"Well we might as well sit since were stuck here." Hinata sighed and sat on the ground and Yuki followed her actions.

"You truly are special Miss Hyuuga…"

"Huh?"

"Sasuke told me that you're always putting others before yourself. You never want anyone to hear your problems while you hear there's. Miss Hyuuga you shouldn't always but everyone before you."

"But that's self fish."

"It's alright to be self fish sometimes."

"Yes but I would hate to be burden for others."

"Miss Hyuuga I don't find you as a burden. Neither does Sasuke or Naruto, and I'm sure the others don't think that either."

"Yuki I think there's one other thing I should tell you…"

"What is it?"

"My father…..he thinks I won't be successful in the family business. There's always a chance my father will choose my younger sister. I know he'll still let me work in our family company but I don't know if he'll choose me as his successor."

"Miss Hyuuga, don't say that. He just hasn't seen the good qualities in you."

"Yuki you're too kind, and could you also do me a favor?"

"What will that be Miss Hyu-" Hinata put her finger on Yuki's lips before he could finish.

"Please call me Hinata because Miss Hyuuga is to formal for me." Hinata smiled. Yuki lightly blushed while Hinata moved her finger away from his lips.

"Alright Hinata."

"That's better. Is there anything you wanted to do before we head back home later?" Hinata asked him.

"Well there's nothing really. What about you?"

"Well since we won't head back home till later we should get lunch." Hinata suggested.

"Alright any where you want to go for lunch?"

"Well let's head to a pizzeria since there's one close here."

"Okay…"

"Yuki…thank you." Hinata gave him a hug but it took a few seconds before he could transform.

"Yuki?"

"I noticed. It took me a few second to transform not like before."

"I remember. It was the instant moment we touched you transformed. But why is it different this time?"

"I don't know. But it might be Akito's doing."

"Why do you say that Yuki?" Hinata questioned.

"Well you know the whole zodiac story thing?"

"Yes…"

"Well I just recently found out Akito has the power to control our curse."

"Wait does that mean?"

"Yes. Akito is god." Hinata stood there stunned.

"But if he is. Shouldn't he treat the rat with kindness and respect since you were the first one to win the race?"

"I don't know but Kyo and Tohru don't know about Akito being god."

"What about Shirgure?"

"He's the one who told me."

"Oh but why hasn't he told the others?"

"I'm not sure but it's suspicious. Like what are his true motives."

"Well maybe we can figure this out together Yuki." Hinata smiled.

"I don't want you to get in any trouble or hurt."

"Yuki even if you tell me not to I will try and figure it out." Hinata commented.

"Alright but don't let the others know."

"Okay Yuki."

-Back at the house-

"We're here to see Hinata."

"Umm might I ask who you are?" Shigure asked.

"I'm Temari." The blonde one answered.

"And I'm Tenten. We're here to surprise her." Tenten told him.

"Well she's not right here right now. She has a date with Yuki right now."

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Sasuke." Temari told him.

"There friends of yours?"

"Not mine there Hinata's friends." Sasuke told him and he walked away.

"Why did Hinata even go out with you in the first place?" Temari said out loud.

"Who are these two girls?" Kyo asked.

"Hinata's friends. Just kick them out and lock the door." Sasuke suggested.

"Sasuke…how did Hinata stand you with that kind of attitude.?" Tenten asked.

"None of your business now GET OUT!" Sasuke slammed the door in there face and started walking away when the door re opened. He turned and saw Temari grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen you arrogant bastard I'm come with the kindness of my heart to come and see you and you slam the door in my face?"

"Damn you got a foul mouth!" Sasuke shouted.

"What's with all the racket?" Naruto walked in. "It's the blonde witch! Every one run for your lives before she kills you!" Naruto shouted and ran outside.

"He's still scared of you?" Tenten asked Temari.

"I guess. I don't see why though. I left the gang." Temari told her. She was still holding onto Sasuke's collar.

"Hmm he's must be scared of your brothers then. Hahahaha" Tenten laughed. Temari joined in the laugh to.

"You're still holding onto me…" Sasuke told her but he was being ignored.

-Yuki and Hinata-

"It's a shocker you haven't changed back." Hinata laughed.

"I wonder why though." Yuki asked.

"Well you're still adorable even though a tiny rat." Hinata laughed.

"Yes but shouldn't the lights be back on atleast." Yuki commented and he walked around for a bit before a transformed back.

"Umm I'm SORRY!" Hinata ran to the other room while Yuki changed. He then heard Hinata's phone ring.

"Hinata your phone is ringing." Yuki told her and she didn't answer back. "I guess I should answer." Yuki told himself.

"Hello?"

"Hi Yuki. What are you doing with Hinata's phone?" Tenten asked.

"Hinata is not here right now. But I could tell her to call you back."

"Well do think you can bring her back to the house? There's a surprise waiting for her."

"Alright I'll take her over now."

"Okay then thanks." Tenten told him. "Now I could see what she means about having a date with a cute guy." Tenten thought out loud.

"Alright then. Bye."

"Umm bye…"

"Who was that Yuki?" Hinata walked back in.

"Your friends. They told us to head back home." Yuki told her.

"Huh? Really?" Yuki nodded and started walking back home.

"When I go back there I'm going to kill them!" Hinata yelled mentally. The walk was quiet on there way back. It was about to be noon when they left the aquarium. Yuki was paying no attention to Hinata who was red.

"I can't believe I hugged Yuki! I hope this doesn't change anything between us…What if it does? I can't believe it thought. Wait does that mean I like him. And didn't he hug me back? This is so confusing!" Hinata yelled mentally.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chp 7**

The door went open and in came Hinata and Yuki.

"Hi Hinata!"

"Tenten… Temari what are you two doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Well we came for a visit but Sasuke was being an ass, as usual." Temari told Hinata and gave her a hug.

"So where's this Yuki guy you've told me so much about?" Tenten asked. "Well it's not orange top or the older guy so it must be you!" Tenten pointed at Yuki.

"Hello I'm Yuki Sohma." He greeted them.

"Watch it Yuki they look nice but there the devils just ask Naruto what they did to him after he accidently walked into Hinata's room while she was changing." Sasuke warned him.

"I still have the scars to prove it…"Naruto said and went back upstairs.

"Well everyone these are my two best friends. Tenten Mitarashi and Temari Sabaku." Hinata smiled. **(A/N I just made the last names up…so I don't know there real last names.)**

"Well it's very nice to meet some of Hinata's friends." Tohru smiled.

"This is a pretty big house. Shirgure how do you pay the rent around here?" Temari asked.

"Well I'm a writer." He smiled.

"He's known for writing the books Kakashi-sensei read." Hinata pointed out and smiled.

"She's smiling?" Tenten thought to herself.

"How could she live with a pervert like him?" Temari thought.

"Hey I'll be right back I'm going to set the kettle for some tea and get some more snacks?" Hinata got up and went towards the kitchen.

"Here let us help you with that Hinata." Temari and Tenten went to go help Hinata in the kitchen while Yuki, Kyo, and Shirgure talked.

"I have a feeling this was a bad idea." Kyo thought outloud.

"Just don't do anything stupid you damn cat." Yuki told him.

"Well that goes double for you. You damn rat!" Kyo yelled back at Yuki.

"Yes we should all be careful while there here. Because I wonder what would happen if these to these two girls if they found out about the curse. What would happen…what do you think? At the very least I suppose Hinata and the others won't be allowed to stay here with us….well something is bound to happen!" Shirgure laughed.

"For a minute I almost took him seriously."Yuki told himself. Hinata and the rest of them came back with some snacks.

"A dog…"

"Huh!" they all turned there heads and saw a brown dog in there back yard. "Oh you're right..hahaha." Shirgure laughed nervously. After a few talks.

"Well Temari you never told us how you met Hinata." Shirgure asked.

"It all started during our freshman year of high school. I was transferred into there school with my two other brothers. My father decided to send us there thinking we won't have to deal with anymore problems."

"Umm…."Shirgure said nervously.

"Oh that was when your dad found out about you three being involved with the Shukaku gang." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah then my brother fought your cousin." Yuki and Kyo stared at Hinata and Temari in shock. Shirgure now regretted asking her that.

"What about you Tenten? Were you in some gang also?" Kyo asked.

"Oh no. I'm dating Hinata's cousin. So we met each other by him. Temari remember when we almost fought back at the hospital?" Tenten laughed.

"Yeah I remember that. It took four guards to hold us back." Temari laughed.

"And Hinata fainted when she saw us about to fight." Hinata smiled and got up went to prepare some tea for them.

"Temari do you think this a good place for Hinata to be staying?" Tenten asked.

"It seems alright. But if anything were to happen to her while her stay here, I'll just get my brothers to come over and see what they could change."Temari smiled. Kyo, Yuki and Shirgure looked scared until,

"Well I have to go. I just remembered I have some work to do. So bye." Shirgure walked away.

"He ran off…" Yuki thought.

"Ran the hell away" Kyo thought.

"I gotta say, I didn't know what to make of this when she told us, but it looks like she fits right in here…I'm happy for her…and I could understand why she didn't want to tell us anything at first. She's always been nervous to tell us anything even though we're her best friends." Temari told them. "After all Hinata was our first real friend and everything. Hinata was there when I needed some one the most. Thanks to her I found the strength to climb out of all the crap I've fallen into. She helped me to believe in myself that I could change of I wanted. And when I met her…for the first time I did want to change. I wanted Hinata to be happy to call me her friend, the way I was proud to call her mine. I just feel so bad. I couldn't help her with her bullying. Why didn't she tell us anything so we could help her? The fact I wasn't there to help Hinata, that's what, hurts me the most…I mean, she would even think she had had to go through all her troubles by herself. Maybe she thinks she can't count on us or maybe were not all that good as friends…"

"Nah, I just think she's the kind of girl who thinks about that stuff like that." Kyo told them. Tenten looked up and was shocked.

"Miss Hyuuga is…she's the kind of girl who puts others well being before her own…" Yuki spoke. Tenten was surprised when she heard that. She didn't expect them to know Hinata that well in such a short amount of time.

"Sorry I took so long. But here's the tea." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Hinata. Well since we're here let's play a game." Tenten smiled. She took out a deck of cards. "We're playing rich man, poor man."

"Awesome! That's a great idea. You guys know how to play right?" Temari asked.

"Hell yeah bow where's that Sasuke so I could beat him in this game!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh Sasuke is an easy win. That just shows your terrible at the game." Temari smirked.

"What?"

"Let's make it interesting. Orange top you going to have to bleach all the color out of your hair!" Temari shouted.

"This is my natural hair color!" Kyo yelled back.

"Is that right?" Tenten asked.

"That's right!"

"Yuki? Could you help me please?" Hinata asked.

"Sure…" Yuki smiled and got up and helped her with the tea.

-after one game later-

"Why, you little rotten- you and your cheap ass tricks!" Temari yelled.

"Cheap! Nothing! That's fair game! You're the one playing tricks!" Kyo yelled back.

"Next time you pull that crap, I'm going to lighten you up!"

"Go ahead and try! It'll be the dumbest thing you ever do and I will take you on!" Kyo got up and started walking towards the door. Temari got up behind him.

"Oh yeah? Some tough guy you are. You're running away!" Temari started blocking every way he tried to go.

"Who says I'm running way? I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Aww gotta take a leak?"

"What's it to you?"

"You better hurry. We don't want you pissing yourself!"

"Dammit you got a foul mouth!" Temari crashed into Kyo and he transformed.

"Huh?" Temari looked confused and looked around for Kyo.

"Is something wrong Temari?" Hinata asked.

"Uh…no…" she kept turning trying to look for him. Kyo was on the ground shaking his head and ran outside.

"Oh that's good. It just sounded like things were getting pretty heated there for moment." Yuki smiled. Hinata saw Kyo run outside and giggled.

"Until Kyo comes back, why don't we play a quick games of seven's?"

"A-alright." Temari was headed back to her seat when she slipped on Kyo's shirt.

"Temari! Look out." Hinata tried to grab on to Temari's hand but instead slipped on Kyo's jeans.

"Miss Hyuuga look out." Yuki tried to grab her but instead she fell on him and transformed.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Tenten and Temari both went towards her while Yuki tried to run outside.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Huh?" Tenten and Temari both asked in confusion and Hinata turned to see what they were looking at. "That's Yuki's shirt! Got to think of something quick!" Hinata thought to herself.

"I'm just cleaning! See!" Hinata smiled and wrapped Yuki's shirt in her hand and started to scrub the floor with Yuki's shirt.

"Stupid cat…"

"Damn rat…"

-few minutes later-

"Well orange top is taking his time…"Temari thought out loud. "Yuki disappeared too." She added while she looked bored out of her mind.

"I wonder where our kind house guests ran off too." Tenten asked. Temari agreed with her while Hinata's face was nervous.

"For heaven's sakes this game is going nowhere!" Temari commented.

"Hmm…a cat…" Tenten said. Hinata looked at her when Shirgure popped into the room.

"Oh! You're playing a game of Seven's, right?" Sounds like fun!" Shirgure smiled. "Think you have room for one more?"

"Well if it isn't the pervert? Are you any good at this game?" Temari asked.

"Well you should know, in the old days they use to call me the seven's bandit."

"Oh really? That's amazing."Hinata smiled.

"I'll say it's a lie…" Temari laughed.

"But enough about me. Let's start playing shall we? What are the rules?"

**Boom**

"Huh? What was that?" Tenten asked.

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like a boom."

"I heard that too Temari."

"Oh no! Kyo just transformed back." Hinata yelled mentally.

"Unless we do something those two are going to see him. And what's worse he's going to be naked." Shirgure told himself.

"I know! For now, I'll just throw him Yuki's clothes. Maybe no one will notice…" Hinata smiled.

" It doesn't matter. Anything to cover him up."

"Kyo!"

"Catch this Kyo!"

"Huh?" Hinata thought to herself.

"Huh? Why is this so heavy?" Shirgure gulped and saw Hinata crashing down to him.

"Huh?"

"Woff" Shirgure barked.

"I'm so glad your back…umm..spots?" Hinata smiled nervously while Tenten and Temari looked at confused.

"Spots?" Shirgure thought to him self, and barked once more.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get something to drink." Tenten got up and turned around. She didn't notice Kyo in front of her and she crashed into him.

"Huh?" Temari and Hinata said at the same time.

"Oh no! Kyo just changed back and the idiot is already transforming again! Okay! I've got to cause a diversion." Shirgure panicked. He started to bark and run around like crazy.

**Boom**

"Oh no! Now Yuki too?" Shirgure panicked again. And once again he ran around and barked like crazy. He grabbed Yuki's clothes and threw them towards him.

"That's…weird. I swear I thought I saw orange top in here…."Temari told them. Shirgure ran towards Temari and jumped on her and tried to play with her.

"Oh Yuki you're back." Hinata smiled.

"Yes. Sorry I took so long." Yuki apologized.

"It's okay don't worry."

"Tenten?" Temari asked.

"What?" Tenten answered.

"What time is our flight leaving tonight?"

"At eight so we'll be home around seven in the morning. Why do you ask?"

"You guys aren't staying the night?" Hinata asked.

"No, your dad wanted us home tonight. I don't see why though." Tenten told her.

"Umm Tenten?"

"Yes Temari?"

"It's six thirty already. Don't you think we should start heading to the airport now?" Temari suggested.

"You're lying. No way it's that late already." Tenten took out her phine from her pocket and looked at the time.

"Temari it's not six thirty."

"Then what time is it?" she asked with suspicion.

"Well it's going to be seven in twenty minutes. Sorry but we have to run now!" Tenten and Temari rushed to leave the house and get to the airport.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't expect there visit to turn out this way." Hinata apologized.

"It's alright Hinata. They are your friends after all, and if there important to you then there important to us too." Shirgure told her.

"Thanks you." Hinata smiled.

"They finally left?" Sasuke asked as he came down stairs.

"Yes."

"Hinata, you have some weird friends you know that?" Kyo asked her.

"Yes but they really are nice once you get to know them. Oh and I'm sorry for what Temari yelled at you earlier." Kyo looked at her and saw her eyes, they were filled with a glow. Then he turned his head quick.

"Don't worry about it." Kyo went upstairs quick before they could notice his small blush.

"Well this was an interesting night. Then that leaves one thing…" Shirgure told them.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"When are we eating dinner?"

"Oh I'll get right on it since Tohru is working late tonight." Hinata told them and headed to the kitchen. Then the door bell ran. (**A/N idk if they have door bells…)**

"Who would that be this late?" Sasuke questioned. Yuki headed towards the door then slammed it shut.

"Yuki who was that?" Shirgure asked.

"No one. Just ignore the front door." Yuki said as he walked away.

The door bell rings again. Sasuke goes and gets it this time.

**(A/N Should I have Kyo show his true to Hinata and the others? And if you guys say yes, it will probably happen in chapter 9 or something. Please tell me what you think ^^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chp 8**

"What the hell?" Sasuke stared at the two people staring back at him.

"Well if it isn't Ayame and Momiji." Shirgure smiled.

"It's been a while Shirgure."

"It sure has been Aya."

"Will you two cut it out!" Kyo yelled.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"No you don't. It seems that the two idiots just reunited." Kyo commented.

"Yuki, you don't look so good." Momiji told Yuki.

"I'm alright I just have a headache." Yuki told them.

"Oh hello Momiji!" Hinata smiled.

"Oh so this is the new princess in the house?" Ayame asked.

"Y-yes. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata told him and bowed.

"Wow I must say you are really beautiful. Now princess bring us some tea and some snacks will be nice too." Ayame told her.

"Brother! You're being rude towards." Yuki yelled.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hinata smiled and went towards the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Kyo yelled.

"Well it all started when Momiji told me hew saw Yuki and Hinata together at the aquarium. That's when I wanted to meet here and Momiji told me he was coming over so I tagged along." Ayame laughed.

"Here's the tea. Are you guys will also be joining us for dinner?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! I want to try some of Hina's cooking." Momiji smiled.

"Alright. Dinner will be done in a few minutes." Hinata headed back to the kichten and Momiji followed her.

"Hina-chan what are you making?" Momiji asked.

"Oh! I'm making some fried fish with steamed rice with some vegetable soup."

"Smells good! Hina you know about the whole curse thing right?"

"Yes."

"Great! That means I could hug you right?"

"Huh?" that was all Hinata could think of before Momiji jump towards her to give her hug. *Poof*

"Umm? You're a rabbit?" Hinata asked a bit shakily.

""Yep! Hina are you alright?"

"Yes. But this was too sudden. But I must say you really are cute!" Hinata smiled.

"Thanks. But I'm not as cute as you."

"Hey is dinner ready yet? Momiji what the hell are you doing?" Kyo asked.

"I'm playing with Hina-chan."

"I could see that but why are you a rabbit?"

"I hugged her. Oh! Kyo's jealous! Kyo's jealous!" Momiji laughed.

"I am not!" Kyo yelled.

"I mean really who wouldn't want to hug Hina? She's cute right? Kyo you think Hinata's cute right?" Momiji asked. Kyo turned red and left the kitchen.

"Well I'll start setting the table. Could you go get Sasuke and Naruto from there room Momiji? Please?" Hinata asked.

"Alright!" Momiji said and hopped away towards the stairs, while Hinata got the table ready for dinner.

Upstairs

"Sasuke I don't want to do this report…can't I just copy yours." Whined Naruto.

"Just do your own. I swear sometimes I wonder how you manage to pass all your classes." Sasuke told him. There was a knock in there room and Naruto answered it.

"Hey Sasuke, do rabbits talk?" Naruto asked.

"No you idiot they just hop around and stuff." Sasuke told him.

"Then what about this?" Naruto pointed to a rabbit that was waving hello.

"I swear I think I'm starting to see things. That rabbit just waved at me. Great now I'm like Naruto." Sasuke thought to himself while he glared at the rabbit.

"Hina-chan said it's time for dinner." Momiji smiled.

"You told me rabbits don't talk so explain this!" Naruto pointed to the rabbit while Sasuke looked dumbfounded.

"I'm going to bed. I think I've been hanging out with Naruto too long." Sasuke walked towards his bed.

"Hina-chan! They don't believe me. What do I do?" Momiji yelled.

"Well I'll go get them right now. You can come downstairs now!" Hinata yelled back. With that Momiji headed downstairs while Hinata headed upstairs.

"I thought I told Momiji to tell you guys dinner was ready." Hinata told them. She looked around and saw Sasuke and Naruto already in bed.

"T-talking rabbit."

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked him.

"There was just a talking rabbit right there. Where did it go?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh Momiji? He's downstairs eating dinner." Hinata told him.

" What ever I'm going to bed before I see some talking horse or something." Naruto muttered and headed back to his bed.

"Well alright then. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hinata bid them farewell and went back downstairs to see Tohru back from work.

"Hello Tohru, ready for dinner?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Tohru smiled. Hinata went to the kitchen and grabbed Tohru a plate.

"Hello Ayame! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked Yuki's older brother.

"Well Momiji told me he saw Yuki with a beautiful girl, from what he tells me it seemed like a date." Hinata blushed.

"Well anyways I wanted to see her for myself so Momiji told me he was coming over here anyway so I decided to tag along. Hahahaha" Ayame laughed.

"Well it is nice seeing you again." Tohru smiled.

"Will anyone like some tea?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yes Hina-chan!"

Alright. Will the rest of you guys like some tea too?" they all nodded and Hinata headed back to the kitchen to get there tea.

"I heard about what happen with there meeting with Akito." Ayame told them

"Yes, it seems Akito has grown some jealously over Hinata." Shirgure answered.

"I can't blame Akito for being jealous. Hinata seems kind and a caring girl. Not to mention she's also beautiful." Ayame commented.

"It also seems that Akito is still mad at Yuki for leaving the main house." Ayame and Shirgure both turn to see Yuki leaving while Hinata came back with the tea.

"Sorry it took so long. I wanted to bring you guys some jelly buns to go with your tea." Hinata smiled while she put down the snacks and tea. After another hour of chatting Ayame and Momiji leave.

"Hinata you know it's late. You can do the dishes tomorrow." Shirgure told her.

"It's alright. I don't mind cleaning. It's only a few dishes."

"Alright. But stay up too long."

"Alright. Good night Shirgure."

"Good night Hinata." Shirgure left Hinata in the kitchen and headed to his room. After ten minutes of washing dishes.

"Alright I'm done." Hinata smiled. "But since school got out I haven't had a good work out lately. Maybe I could get a warm up then head to bed." Hinata thought to herself. Hinata headed back to her room and changed to a pair of shorts and a white tee-shirt.

"Alright. No longer then ten minutes." Hinata told herself. Hinata started punching a tree and started kicking it. "Well I can't get behind my karate training either." Hinata smiled and started kicking the tree. "Alright. Just one hundred kick and one hundred fifty punches, and I'll back to bed." Hinata continued the routine for ten minutes.

Kyo heard kicking and punches and woke up. He headed towards the noise and saw Hinata working out. "What the hell is she doing this late at night?" Kyo asked himself. Kyo kept watching her for ten minutes. **(A/N Stalker -_-)**

"Maybe while I'm here I should spar a little bit with Naruto and Sasuke. It's been a while since we fought." Hinata thought. Hinata felt someone was watching her and grabbed a rock and threw it towards a bush.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyo yelled.

"K-Kyo! I'm so sorry" Hinata bowed.

"It's alright. But what the hell are you doing out here this late?" He asked her.

"Doing a work-out, ever since school got out I haven't had a good worked out."

"I know that. But I didn't expect you to be in karate. Like how did you learn?"

"Well I've been doing it since I was five; my cousin introduced me into it. Expect he's been getting mad that I keep advancing faster than him." Hinata laughed.

"I wouldn't have expected you to know any martial arts." Kyo laughed.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Hinata pouted.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean you seem like a girl who's into I don't know girly stuff like getting fancy clothes and stuff." Kyo told her.

"I'm not a girly girl. I hate it. I hate having to dress up for something important like meeting people from my fathers company or something like that."

"Well how good are you?"

"I don't know. I haven't fought in a while."

"You fight?" Hinata looked at him and glared right to him.

"Of course I do! What kind of martial arts student will I be if I didn't do any fighting or sparring?"

"I was just asking."

"Kyo…let's fight?" Hinata got up and looked towards him.

"Are you serious?" Kyo asked in confusion.

"Why else would I be asking you to fight me?"

"Alright. But don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a house guest."

"I won't have it any other way." Hinata smiled. They both got into there fighting stance and charged towards each other.

**(A/N okay I'm going to not describe the fight because I know I suck at it.)**

Kyo and Hinata were grabbing at each others punches.

"You're not bad." Kyo told her.

"You're not bad yourself." Hinata breathed heavily.

"You might be better than Sasuke."

"Maybe." Hinata lost her balance and Kyo fell on top of her. He transformed.

"Does this mean I win?" Hinata asked.

"No because you fell."

"But you transformed." Hinata commented.

"Let's just call it a tie alright?"

"Fine. Want to head back home?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Kyo started walking in front of her. Hinata picked up his clothes. Kyo was lost in his thoughts when Hinata picked him up.

"Kyo, come-on, this will be faster." Hinata held Kyo in her arms. Thanks to the darkness Hinata didn't notice Kyo's blush.

After a silent walk they finally reached the house.

"Good night Kyo." Hinata smiled and headed up stairs.

"Good night."

They didn't notice Kyo's "father" saw the whole thing. He watched them fight and saw there walk back to Shirgure's house.

"I'll surprise them tomorrow." He told himself and walked towards the dark streets of there town.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chp 9**

"It's raining!" Hinata pouted. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and Sasuke laughed, while Naruto enjoyed his ice cream on a cold morning.

"Well according to the news reports it should stop by this afternoon." Yuki told her.

"I hope so. Me and Hinata still need to go shopping for the groceries." Tohru smiled.

"Is Kyo alright?" Hinata asked.

"I…I…really….really….hate the rain." Kyo told them.

"Huh? Why is that Kyo?" Hinata asked.

"You must forgive Hinata…Kyo always act like this since he's the cat. So it's natural he hates the rain." Yuki told her.

"Alright. I want this rain to stop! It's so boring just being inside doing nothing!" Hinata argued.

"Like yelling is really going to the rain, Hinata." Sasuke laughed.

"Shut up Sasuke! It's always so boring just being inside." Hinata pouted once more.

"Could we just go now?" Kyo asked.

"Huh, oh right." Tohru smiled and headed back to the house.

"So since we were talking about dinner before Sasuke interrupted. What should we make?" Hinata asked.

"Well since we're going shopping we could make so fried fish and a side of leeks?"

"Why does it have to be leeks?" Kyo argued.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized.

"Fine just make whatever you guys want." Kyo told them.

"So we could make leeks?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes but I'm not eating them." Kyo told her. They continued walking and talking.

-house-

"Damn! Why did it stop when we got home!" Kyo argued.

"Why couldn't it keep on raining? It would've kept him quiet…"Sasuke muttered.

"Have something to say?" Kyo yelled.

"Why don't you shut up for once?" Sasuke yelled.

"It's been a while…Kyo…"

"Eh?" Kyo questioned.

"Shishou…"

"I feel awkward…I just met two people yesterday and now I'm meeting someone again." Hinata thought to herself.

"You look well, Kyo." The man smiled. Hinata just stared at him. Long silver hair, beautiful eyes and he looked around Shirgure's age.

"It's good to see you well, Kazuma." Shirgure told him.

"I hear you writings been doing well Shirgure. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. So is there any particular reason you've come to visit us?" Shirgure asked.

"There is one…" He told him.

"Which is?"

"I wanted to meet this Tohru Honda and Hinata Hyuuga." He told him. "Kyo's changed a lot…" Shishou thought to himself.

"Well Kyo smiles a lot more often now that he's friends with them. Him and Yuki don't fight as often as they use too." Shirgure told him.

"I'm happy for him. I haven't seen him in a year and he's changed this much. I really don't feel like a father."

"Well atleast they haven't broken any doors in a while." Shirgure smiled.

"So they've accepted the curse?"

"Yes, Hinata and Tohru treat them the same as anyone else who doesn't know the curse would."

"Well I'm happy for them both…but what will happen once they know the true form of the cat and what's going to happen to Kyo after he graduates high school?" Shishou told Shirgure.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but me and Tohru need to go to the store and get some groceries. Shishou will you be joining us for dinner also?" Hinata asked.

"Yes if you don't mind." Shishou smiled.

"Oh no we don't mind. After all you did come and visit us. will you also like fried fish and leeks?"

"Yes except Kyo hates leeks."

"Kyo said it's alright if we make them but he's not going to eat any." Hinata laughed. This shocked Shishou the most. Whenever he'd make leeks Kyo would complain about the smell but now he's alright with it.

"How much have I missed?" Shishou told himself.

"Well alright. We won't take long. There's some tea if you would like them." Hinata told them and walked off to the front door to meet Tohru.

"Shishou…are you suggesting that you're going to show Kyo's true form to everyone?" Shirgure asked.

"It's just a thought." Shirgure was shocked.

"But why are you thinking that?"

"Kyo's gotten close to them. If they don't accept his true form then there's no one who can."

-Tohru and Hinata-

"Well we should also make something special since we've been having so many guests visiting us." Tohru suggested.

"Well we could make some pork bun or take some dumplings?" Hinata suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Well I should probably get some ramen too."

"Why ramen?" Tohru asked.

"Well Naruto loves ramen and lately he's been complaining to Sasuke that he wants to try Japanese ramen, even though I'm sure there's no difference in taste." Hinata giggled.

"Well there having a special on ramen right here." Tohru pointed to a super market.

"Well I guess I could get him every flavor."

"That might be a good idea. While we're there we should also pick up some more milk."

"Okay!" Hinata smiled cheerfully and headed to the super market.

-Sasuke and Naruto-

"Sasuke let's go find a ramen store!" Naruto complained.

" No, I'm not going out in this weather." Sasuke told him.

"Awww come-on it's not even raining that hard. That reminds me, did Hinata and Tohru take an umbrella." Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm sure they did. Don't worry about it." Sasuke told and he continued watching t.v.

"There's no guarantee this will work. Right? Even if they do accept him there's a chance Kyo will reject them." Shirgure told him.

"This will devastate him…he may even hate you…maybe he will never smile again…"Shishou told him.

"Are you willing to take this risk?" Shirgure asked.

"Even so…I'm willing to risk everything with them…"Shishou told himself. "With them…Kyo's heart might be cured…"

-later-

"Shishou could we talk inside? You know how I am in this weather." Kyo asked as it began to rain outside.

"Just like my grandfather…his conditions weaken on rainy days too. Maybe because of the cat spirit…or maybe because of the cat's original form hated the rain…"

"Hmph." Kyo smirked.

"If you don't accept the original form of the cat you will never be able to move forward…Kyo…"

"I already accepted it. My life has always be miserable because I was born with the cat spirit…it's because of that damn rat Yuki. He's been the source of!"

"You haven't changed…so are you going to keep living like this? With your eyes shut and your ears closed…is that the way you're going to support yourself?" Shishou asked. Kyo didn't know how to answer he kept quiet while Shishou kept on talking.

" Then as time goes on…you will all die alone. You said earlier that you hated it here. But I don't know if you really do hate it here. I think you're just trying to run away." Shishou suggested. He grabbed Kyo's hand the one with the bracelet.

" I think you just don't want them to know you're true form. I think you're afraid if you do tell them that there going to leave you. You're afraid of losing everything if they know about it…so you are trying to run away from that. "

"N-no" Kyo stuttered.

"Sasuke what's taking Hinata so long? I'm hungry." Sasuke opened the door and saw Kyo and Shishou talking. Naruto watched quiet. Shishou noticed them and turned his head to see Hinata and Tohru back and saw Yuki coming from down stairs.

"So in that case, I will grasp you're hand as you run away…I will lead you to the final result, to see if you loose or not. Kyo, do you really think you were born with a miserable life?" Shishou asked. Hinata and Tohru watched them and they stood there quiet. Shirgure watched from inside and hoped nothing bad will come from this. Shishou hit Kyo's side and took off Kyo's bracelet.

"DON"T LOOK AT ME!" Kyo yelled as the rain began to hit harder and there was thunder in the background. Hinata and everyone stood there in complete shock.

"K-K-Kyo's true form?" Hinata muttered. Tohru and Hinata dropped the bags and the umbrella and looked at Kyo. Hinata eyes were filled with fear and shock while Tohru eyes were shocked. They were looking straight at Kyo. Sasuke and the others didn't know what to do. They saw Kyo transformation.

"…K-Kyo?" Tohru asked. Kyo looked back at her. His were filled with regret and pain. And with one look at Hinata's and Tohru's eyes he ran towards the forest while Hinata and the others stood there getting soaked by the rain. Shirgure now wished he didn't see that.

"They saw me! They saw me! It's all over! I don't know what to do. Everything's ruined." Kyo told himself.

"That was what Kyo's been trying to hide from all of you. The cat's true form. Only one's with the spirit of the cat have another form. Are you digusted? Are you scared." Shishou asked the two girls in front of him. Hinata and Tohru stood there still. A tear fell out of Hinaat's eye while Tohru looked at the spot where Kyo was before he ran away. She looked at the spot in complete shock. Sasuke, Naruto and Yuki were shocked to see Kyo's true form. They let the rain hit them while Shishou waited for there answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chp 10**

"Kyo's true form?" Hinata whispered.

"The true form he's been hiding from all of you." Shishou answered.

"Tohru? Are you alright?" Hinata asked her. Tohru didn't reply back. Sasuke and the others were still standing wondering what they should do.

"Kyo…Tohru we need to find him." Hinata told her.

"I'm scared." Tohru told her.

"But Kyo thinks that we don't want him back…"

"…"

"Tohru we need to find him!" Hinata yelled. Tohru didn't move. Hinata began to cry. "If you'r not coming I'll find him myself!" Hinata yelled and ran into the forest looking for Kyo.

"Hinata…"

"What are you three gonna do?" Shishou asked the three boys in front of him.

-Hinata-

"Kyo…" Hinata told herself while she ran in the forest and she finally found him.

"Kyo…" Hinata smiled.

"What?" Kyo growled.

"Kyo…let's go home. Everyone's waiting." Hinata smiled.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me." Kyo growled back to her.

"That's true but I want us to go back together. I want to know you better." Hinata grabbed his arm. "Please Kyo…"

"Get away from me! You remind me so much of her!" Kyo threw his arm and Hinata hit a tree. "You remind me too much of my mother. I don't anyone seeing hurt because of me…" Kyo ran away from her while Hinata laid on the ground, crying.

-sasuke and everyone-

"Tohru are you just going to stand there…?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know what to do. I'm afraid if Kyo doesn't love he's never going to come back." Tohru cried.

"Your in love with Kyo?" Naruto asked. Tohru blushed and fell to her knees.

"I've loved him for so long. Since I met him he's changed me. Now there's a chance of him never coming back, I'm scared. I don't know what to do…"

"Where's Hinata?" Shirgure asked.

"She ran after Kyo." Yuki responded. With that Shigure ran into the forest looking for her.

-Kyo-

"I hate her. I hate her! She reminds me too much of my mom." Kyo told himself. "Why did she have to come here? Why couldn't she just leave…?"

-Shigure and Hinata-

"Hinata?" Shirgure found her, but was shocked from seeing her in the ground covered in mud, crying and bleeding from her left shoulder.

"W-What did I do?" Hinata hiccupped while she laid on the ground.

"H-Hinata?" Shirgure asked.

"What did I do Shirgure. Is it wrong that I tried to help everyone?"

"You didn't do anything!" Shirgure yelled out to her.

"Then why? Why do I keep hurting everyone! Yuki told me that I keep hurting him. Why can't I just help someone?" Hinata cried louder.

"Hinata…we could end this…it might be painful but we could end this."

"Shirgure….do you mean by erasing my memory and forgetting about all of you?" Hinata asked.

"It might be hard but we could end it."

"I don't want to forget…because I'm so happy I got the chance to meet all of you. Shirgure…" Hinata walked towards Shirgure and gave him a hug. "Right now, Kyo needs our help." Hinata ran deeper into the forest while Shigure just watched her leave.

-Tohru and Sasuke-

Tohru ran after him right when she confessed she has feelings for Kyo. Sasuke and Yuki ran behind her. Naruto waited with Shishou at the house.

"Why aren't you going after him?" Shishou asked.

"Because there's no point of me going. I understand his pain of being all left alone and not being accepted. The only people that can help him are the people who have always been accepted there whole lives. Sasuke and Hinata both come from a high class family while I was an orphan. Nobody's been there with my struggles until I met Sasuke and Hinata. Since then there the people I could always count on to be on my side no matter what happens." Naruto responded. "He's also not the only one with something that fearful sealed inside them." Naruto put his hand on his stomach.

"So you and Kyo are the same." Shishou thought.

"Trust me if anyone could help him it's Hinata. She always knows a way to change people." Naruto grinned.

"I hope your right, Naruto Uzumaki."

-Hinata and Kyo-

"Kyo...please let's go home." Hinata walked towards Kyo slowy. Her right hand over her left shoulder where the blood is coming out.

"KYO!" Kyo turned his head and saw Sasuke and Yuki and behind them a very nervous Tohru.

"Kyo we're here to go back as a family. It won't be the same not going back without you." Tohru muttered.

"Orange head, when we go back I want a fight. All of us including Yuki and Naruto." Sasuke told Kyo.

Tohru started walking towards Kyo while Hinata did the same.

"Please…let's go home Kyo." Tohru grabbed one of Kyo's arms while Hinata did the same.

"Please Kyo! All I want to do is go back. All of us." Hinata told him while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Get away from me!" Kyo yelled and tried throwing Hinata and Tohru off him. He managed to get Tohru off but Hinata was still holding on to him. He tried once more and managed to get her off. He tried running but Yuki and Sasuke tackled him and held him on the ground.

"Really Kyo? You're just going to run away? Are you really going to run away!" Yuki yelled.

"You stupid cat, maybe Shishou was right. Your life is miserable. But if you want it to change it you should fight for it! Who choose it was your destiny to live a miserable life!" Sasuke yelled.

"Kyo…you know you don't have a miserable life. Was it really that bad meeting me, Sasuke and Naruto?" Hinata cried. Kyo looked at her and saw her crying on the ground. Her hair all over her face. Tohru got up and tried walking towards Kyo once again.

"P-please Kyo. Come home, right now I'm scared. I'm scared you're not going to come back home." Tohru told him.

"Tohru tell the truth! Tell him how you feel about him…"Sasuke told her.

"Tell him how you feel about him Miss Honda." Yuki asked. Tohru fell to her knees and grabbed Kyo's arm.

"Kyo, right now I'm scared. But I want you to listen to me, listen to my feelings. I want us to eat our dinner together and watch t.v. but most of all I want to listen to you. I want to know everything about like what's you're favorite color and what do you want to do after high school. Kyo…I want you to know that….that I love you. I don't anything to change because I'm so happy with you, Shirgure and Yuki. But Kyo what I want most is that I want you to come back home!" Tohru cried. The rain stopped and Tohru looked up and saw Kyo back to normal.

"It's okay. It's okay to be scared. I want to face everything with you…together." Kyo put his hands over his face and started crying. "I never thought someone would ever tell me something like that. Thank you." Kyo looked at Tohru and hugged. He transformed. "Tohru..why would someone like you…be with me and cry for me?" Kyo thought. Hinata managed to get up and smiled. She looked at Sasuke and Yuki and began walking towards the house. Sasuke and Yuki followed behind her.

-Naruto and Shishou-

"I told you she'd be able to do it…"Naruto smiled. They saw Hinata walking with Yuki and Sasuke behind them Tohru carried Kyo in her arms smiling. Shirgure saw them and cried of happiness.

"Hinata what happen to your arm?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing, Naruto." Hinata smiled and went upstairs. Naruto looked over at Tohru and she was happy. It's as nothing changed.

Hinata was in her room and she took off her off her shirt and saw her shoulder still bleeding. She sighed and went into the bathroom to clean it. It took her five minutes to wash off all the mud and dirt. She looked at her shoulder once again. "Who would've thought a simple exchange student program would turn out like this?" Hinata thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chp 11**

Hinata woke up the next day noticing that everyone was still asleep. She dressed and headed downstairs. Nobody was there. Then she headed to the front door. She made it outside.

"Alright then…now what should I do?" Hinata asked herself. She decided to head downtown and see what she could find there.

"An arcade?" Hinata smiled and headed towards there. "Ugh, great, there's only a bunch of shooting games. Yay! There's dance dance revolution here!" Hinata ran towards it and decided to play one quick game. She went through the song list and found angelus. Currently that was her favorite song. She got on the platform and started putting in the coins.

"Hmmm hard or expert?" Hinata thought to herself. "Well I guess expert." Hinata smiled and waited for the song to dance. The song started and she started following the arrows.

"It's the same as the one back home, I thought it would go faster. Left, up, down and right. Left, right, left, right. Exactly the same. This is no fun." Hinata sighed. She just kept on playing then noticed people watching her. "Well I did wake up early so I think people might find me kinda weird for playing this game so early." Hinata laughed to herself. She played until the song finished. She finished the song perfectly then left the arcade.

"It's ten. I should head back before they start wondering where I am." With that she headed back to the house. Luckily for her no one was awake, well that's what she thought.

"You awake early."

"Y-Yuki! You scared me. What are you doing up so early?" Hinata asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. How's your shoulder?" Yuki asked.

"It's alright. It's healing just fine."

"That's good." Hinata took off her jacket and saw a note fall off of it.

"What's this?" Hinata asked and picked up the note.

_Hinata,_

_You just need to get all the attention don't you? Well I hope your enjoying yourself because I will make you miserable and wish you never met Yuki. I will make you miserable until you leave._

"Ugh another threat. Well I'll just ignore it." Hinata threw the note and walked towards the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

"She's always so confident with herself." Yuki thought to himself. He followed Hinata and they started eating. It was quiet for a few minutes when Hinata's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Hinata answered. She thought who'd be calling her this early.

"Hinata? Is this you?"

"Yes who is this?"

"It's Itachi."

"Oh Itachi! How are you?" Hinata smiled. Yuki looked at her and wondered who she was talking to.

"I'm fine. Is Sasuke with you?"

"He still might be asleep. But I'll wake him up." Hinata went upstairs to give Sasuke the phone. After a few minutes Hinata headed back downstairs.

"Who was that?" Yuki asked.

"Sasuke's older brother, Itachi." Hinata told him.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well New Year's is tomorrow." Hinata smiled.

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"Yeah. What's your new year's wish?" Hinata asked him.

"I haven't decided. What about you?"

"Well I'm not sure either." Hinata blushed lightly. They hear Sasuke rushing downstairs fast with Naruto behind him.

"Hells no! I'm not marrying that pink witch!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke what's with all the yelling?" Naruto complained.

"Hey! People are trying to sleep!" Kyo yelled.

"Itachi, you better be joking! Because if you are I'm going to kick your ass when I come back home." Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke?" Hinata questioned.

"Hey Hinata, who's the pink witch?" Kyo asked her.

"Oh that's a nickname for a girl we know." Hinata smiled nervously.

"Well who is she?" Kyo asked again.

"Sakura…Haruno." Hinata told them.

"Fine I'm heading back. I'll see you in two days!" Sasuke hanged the phone and threw it towards the wall.

"S-Sasuke, that was my phone…" Hinata muttered.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. When we go back I'll get you a new one."

"We?" Naruto questioned.

"Somehow Itachi is telling me that Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are involved with it too."

"Wait? How is that possible we don't even know any Sakura." Tohru told them.

"Well what should we do?" Hinata commented.

"Well get to the bottom of this! What else should we do?" Kyo yelled.

"Awesome! Now you'll see where we come from!" Naruto threw his fist up to the air and cheered.

"Wait shouldn't we ask Shirgure?" Tohru asked.

"You might as well go. If they found out about the curse it's just going to hell of a lot harder." Shirgure told them.

"Alright. We leave tonight. So get ready." Sasuke told them while he went upstairs to get his suitcase ready. Naruto followed behind him. So for the rest of the day they packed and got ready for the long trip back.

"Alright. Let's go." Sasuke and everyone were at the airport waiting for there flight. There flight wasn't till 9 and it was barley 7.

"I'm so bored! Wait why are we heading back anyway Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

"I'm engaged to Sakura."

"What? When the hell did this happen?" Naruto yelled causing a few heads to turn there way.

"It's never going to happen. I will never marry her even if she is the last person to exist. I rather turn gay then marry her."

"So your saying your bi?" Kyo questioned.

"NO! I rather be gay then date her."

"…alright."

After a few moments of silence Naruto spoke up.

"Awkward….." Naruto whispered.

"Well I'm going to get a coffee. Tohru want to come along?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, maybe while were there we could get something to eat." They headed to the food court while Sasuke and the others were left alone.

-Hinata and Tohru-

"So when do you plan on telling Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"Huh?" Hinata turned to face her.

"Hinata, it's obvious you like Yuki. So when are you going to tell him?" Hinata blushed and started shaking her head.

"N-no I only like Yuki as a friend. Plus if we did get together it wouldn't last because first of all we not from the same place and second this could be the last time I see him." Hinata told her.

"So you do like Yuki?"

"Yes I do…But still I don't know what to do. " Hinata told Tohru honestly. After there conversation they headed back where the others were.

"I"ll take that smirk right off your face!" Kyo yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Hey you guys are causing a scene." Naruto commented.

"Well tell Sasuke here that I want my rice ball back!"

"I ate it because it was the last one. You snooze, you loose." Sasuke smirked.

"That's it! Let's go outside pretty boy!" Kyo lashed back. He and Sasuke headed outside while Naruto and Yuki followed.

"These guys are idiots." Yuki commented.

"Yeah how could they fight in this weather?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I think it might start snowing later." Yuki coughed.

"Hey dude, are you getting sick?"

"It's nothing, just a slight cough." Yuki coughed again.

"Well head inside, I'll keep an eye on them to make sure they don't kill themselves." Naruto laughed. Yuki took Naruto's advice and headed inside. He saw Hinata blushing bright red while Tohru giggled.

"Umm, Ms .Hyuuga? Why are you red? Do you have a fever?" Yuki put his hand on her forehead. Hinata turned even redder before she stuttered.

"I-I-I'm fine just a bit tired." Hinata muttered.

"That's good, I didn't want two of us to get sick." Yuki coughed.

"Why? Are you sick?" Hinata put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh no, it's just a slight cough. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright but if you feel a slight cold or anything, please tell me." Hinata told him.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Yuki smiled.

"Excuse me, miss?" a guard came over to Hinata and Tohru.

"Oh hello, is something that matter?" Tohru asked.

"Yes there is. Do these three belong to you?" he pointed towards Sasuke, Kyo and Naruto.

"Umm, yes. Did they do something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Let me guess, there fight got out off hand and they destroyed a few doors?" Yuki asked.

"How do you know?" the guard ask.

"There like this back home. It's a miracle they haven't killed each other." Yuki commented.

"Well could you make sure they don't do any more damage or else they'll have to pay for the repair of this airport."

"We'll keep an eye on them, don't worry." Sasuke, Kyo and Naruto headed back with the others and sat quietly.

"Well two more hours then we leave." Hinata smiled.

"I'll still stuck with them for two hours!" Naruto complained.

"Well why don't you guys go walk for a while and I'll say here." Hinata suggested.

"Alright. Come on you guys we have two hours to explore this huge airport." Naruto walked towards the front gate.

"That's the exit smart one. Let's start from the café and walk around this huge place." Sasuke told him. Kyo and the rest of them followed Sasuke.

"Hopefully they won't get lost."

"Yuki? You're not going with them?" Hinata asked.

"No and plus I think I'm getting a fever." Yuki told her.

"Yuki, you should rest before you catch a cold or something." Hinata panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Here lay your head on my lap and take a nap. I'll wake you before our flight leaves." Hinata smiled.

"No it's ok. I don't want to be a bother."

"Yuki, it's alright. Just lay down and rest. I promise to wake you." Hinata told him.

"Why would I want to close my eyes when I see an angel seeing me?" Yuki whispered. Hinata blushed at his comment and tried to cover her face. Yuki smiled and closed his eyes before drifting to sleep.

**A/N I'm sorry for being late, it's just that downloaded Fiesta and I got addicted to it. I'm a level 19. Yay? I don't know if I should be happy or not.**

** ~ xochtil**


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12

"Oh my gosh where are they?" Hinata panicked looking around for her friends while Yuki looked calm.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Yuki told her hoping it will calm her down.

"You don't understand, Naruto is terrible at directions and Sasuke….well he is too." Hinata told Yuki. She started walking back and forth in front of Yuki still panicking; she got her water bottle and drank it in gulp. "Well maybe Kyo is good with that kind of stuff, what do you think Yuki?" Hinata asked Yuki.

"He get's lost in a forest in five minutes…" Yuki muttered.

"Tohru?"

"She could be clueless at time…"

"This is bad…were going to miss our flight while everyone is lost." Hinata started once again. She kept walking back and forth trying to calm down while Yuki was get entertained with her panicking.

"Just calm down."

"Why is Hinata panicking?"

"Huh? Oh Sasuke, well she thought we were going to miss our flight and now she's like this." Yuki stated.

"That's is why Hinata isn't a travel person." Mocked Naruto.

"I see, well our flight leaves in twenty minutes so we have to go to the gate. Hinata are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going to kill both of you! Never scare me like that." Hinata told Naruto as glared right at him, holding him by the neck of his shirt.

"….Alright. Miss Honda ready to go?"

"Yes, come-on you guys!" Tohru smiled and headed towards the gate.

"So what are the sitting arrangements?" asked Naruto.

"Well surprisingly four tickets are on the same row while two of them are in the back row, and there right next to each other so it's not all bad." Tohru smiled.

"So who wants the back row?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't mind sitting in the back." Hinata smiled once more.

"Well who wants to sit with Hinata?" Tohru asked.

"How about you Yuki? We know how you and Hinata are close…"smirked Naruto.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hinata was a bit scarred to ask.

"Really Hinata, your asking that?" Naruto mocked her.

"Just give me the stupid ticket and I'll go sit in the back. Sasuke hit Naruto for me." Hinata grabbed the ticket out of Tohru's hand and walked off. Naruto got punched in the arm by Sasuke.

"So who wants to sit with her?" Tohru asked once again.

"I will, at least with her I'll be able to have peace." Yuki stated as he walked to the back.

"Was Yuki blushing a minute ago?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno." Tohru said and went to sit in the window seat gazing out the window.

"Hmm stupid Naruto acting like he knows everything." Hinata muttered under her breath not knowing Yuki was watching.

"So I'm guessing you don't like me?" Yuki asked with his arms crossed.

"Huh? No! I mean yes…wait argh! Yuki you're confusing me." Hinata yelled while putting her head down trying to hide her blush.

"Hinata, I was kidding." Yuki laughed.

"…Yuki I think your starting to act like Sasuke." Hinata giggled.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Yuki questioned her.

"Well depends what side of him you have, the serious side or the joking side." Hinata told him then noticed some girls.

"Hey cutie, why don't you sit us instead of the homely girl over there?" asked a blonde hair girl while flipping her hair.

"Yeah, a cutie as yourself shouldn't hang out with girls like her." Stated another girl with red hair then started applying lip gloss to her lips.

Sasuke turned his head and saw a very mad Hyuuga.

"Naruto…I think we should go to sleep right now before something bad happens…" Sasuke suggested.

"What do you mean Sasuke? It's barely 9." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke then pointed towards the back. Naruto turned around to see what Sasuke meant and saw Hinata.

"Good idea, I'll see you in the morning." Naruto smiled.

"Umm you see…" Yuki started but was cut off when Hinata started talking.

"Listen first of all you girls put on to much cheap perfume, and second call me homely one more time and see what happens." Hinata gave them a smile and pretended like nothing happen.

"Listen bitch, I don't know who you are but you don't have the right to tell off like that." Stated the blonde one.

"Then let me introduce myself. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. Think about my last name and see what pops in mind." Hinata smiled and went to sit.

"Hinata Hyuuga?..." the blonde one started thinking then remembered there's a company named like that.

"You mean you're Hinata Hyuuga? Heir to the Hyuuga Company along with your cousin!" The blonde yelled and pointed towards Hinata.

"Yes, I also have my friends here. So you don't wamt to get me mad. Alright?" Hinata smiled once more.

"Excuse me miss, could we move?" asked the red haired girl.

"Yes there are two seats in the first row if you will like to sit there." The woman smiled and pointed towards the seats. With a flash the two girls moved quickly leaving a satisfied Hinata and a confused Yuki.

"Well now what? Were stuck on a plane for four hours and nothing to do." Hinata pouted.

"Well we could play a game?" Yuki suggested.

"Like what?"

"Well rock, paper, scissors." Yuki told her.

"What about truth or dare?" Hinata suggested and smiled.

"Alright what are the rules?" Yuki asked.

"Okay the dares could only be minimum they can't cause a huge scene, and they it could only stay between us." Hinata smiled. "Oh the truths have to be answered honestly, no lying." Hinata added and started the game.

"Alright, Hinata truth or dare?" Yuki asked.

"Truth."Hinata smiled.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto smiled.

"I thought you guys were going to be in the first row." Hinata told him.

"We were that is until Sasuke got his fan girls right next to us…so we traded seats with the people who were sitting here."

"So what are you guys up too?" Kyo asked.

"We were going to play truth or dare. Want to play?" Hinata asked.

"That sounds like fun." Tohru smiled and agreed to play. Naruto, Sasuke and Kyo didn't want but then thought of an idea.

"I could get Sasuke back for eating the last rice all." Kyo thought.

"Sasuke it's time for sweet pay back." Naruto smiled deviously.

"I know those guys are thinking of something so I might as well play along." Sasuke smirked.

"So who wants to go first?" Hinata smiled.

"Sasuke truth or dare?" Kyo asked.

"Not surprised he wanted to go first." Sasuke thought to himself.

"Truth…"Sasuke smiled. "There's no way he could get me with this." Sasuke thought proudly to himself.

"Hehehe, who was your first kiss?" Kyo asked. Sasuke jumped a little when he heard that. Naruto didn't move and Hinata started laughing.

"Well Sasuke?" Kyo questioned.

"Sasuke you need to tell the truth…" Hinata laughed.

"Well…it was with this idiot…" Sasuke pointed towards Naruto. Hinata started laughing even harder while Tohru blushed and Yuki shook his head. Kyo was cracking up.

"Really? I didn't know you rolled that way…" Kyo laughed.

"Actually it was by accident…tell him Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Well when I first met this guy I hated him with all my guts and I got annoyed how he thought he was tough and all so during class I looked him in the eye….and that's when….my friend Shikamaru accidently pushed me…and well we kissed." Naruto told them. Hinata kept on laughing on with Kyo while Yuki got annoyed with the weird story and Tohru stayed blushing.

"Wow…and here I thought you guys were normal…" Yuki stated.

"So it's my turn so Yuki truth or dare…" Sasuke asked Yuki.

"I don't know, dare…" Yuki said. Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto. At first Naruto didn't understand why he was smirking then Sasuke pointed towards Hinata and Naruto smiled. Hinata didn't understand why they were smiling but then noticed Yuki said dare.

"Oh no, these guys have a plan…." Hinata thought to herself.

**Ohh Sasuke has a plan! Wait till next chapter to see what his dare is Xp.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chp 13

"d-did he just say dare?" Hinata thought to herself and she glared at Sasuke.

"Oh she's mad." Sasuke thought proudly to himself. "I'm going to have so much fun." He added.

"I swear if Sasuke does anything funny he's going to die." Hinata told herself. She kept staring at Sasuke to see what he was going to say.

"Yuki I finally figured out a perfect dare for you." Sasuke smirked.

"Let's hear it then." Naruto suggested.

"You know the blonde girl over there?" Sasuke pointed towards the first row. Yuki nodded his head. "Well she finds you really cute and wants a gift from you." Sasuke added. Yuki kept on listening while Hinata gave a death glare towards Sasuke.

"So what's the dare!" Naruto complained.

"You have to kiss her." Yuki, Tohru, Hinata and Kyo were dumbstruck while Naruto was cracking up.

" Umm you know that girl will get mad, right?" Hinata stated.

"No she won't, I already asked her and she said yes in an instant." Sasuke countered back.

"So…I'm going to sleep don't bother me." Hinata turned her head and tried to go to sleep.

"Someone's jealous…" Naruto whispered.

"Shut up Naruto! Nobody thinks I'm jealous right?" Hinata stared at Tohru and Kyo.

"…." Kyo and Tohru stayed silent so Hinata turned to Yuki.

"Go ahead you can kiss her." Hinata told him.

"Alright…"Yuki got up and was about to kiss the girl when Hinata glared at him.

"So do you want me to kiss her?" Yuki asked her.

"I don't care." Hinata told him.

"If you don't care why are you getting mad?"

"I'm not the one getting mad! Yuki you're getting me so mad."

"So you are getting mad?"

"I told you I'm not! Go ahead and kiss her. I couldn't care less."

"Well it's not that you like me or anything."

"I'll have you know I do like you! The only reason I haven't told you is because I didn't think it would work out!" Hinata yelled at him.

"And why do you think it won't work out?" Yuki asked her.

"Because after this is all finished, I might not ever see you again!" Hinata cried.

"You really are pretty dense…"Yuki told her. Hinata looked at him with slight tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about you jerk?" Hinata asked him.

"Remember when we talked that one time alone?" Hinata started thinking then remembered.

"_It's not fair…" Hinata whispered._

"_Hinata?" Yuki asked._

"_Yuki, you and Kyo are nice and kind. It's not fair for you two to be under a curse. Can you tell me you've been happy with this curse?" Hinata questioned._

"_What are you asking?" _

"_Tell me, have you once been happy knowing that you can't hug a person you deeply care about?"_

"_I've never been happy knowing that I'm going to live with this curse for the rest of my life, but I'm going to have to learn and accept it." Yuki told Hinata. He took a look at Hinata's eyes and noticed they were filled with sorrow._

"_Yuki…I wish you knew how it feels to hug a person you truly care about. You deserve to know how that feels."_

"_Miss Hyuuga, you shouldn't worry about us, we've already accepted our fate."_

"_But it's still not fair." Hinata told him._

"Yuki I'm so sorry…I forgot about that. But I remember what you told me before we got to the house." Hinata blushed lightly. Everyone stared at them even the flight attendants were waiting to hear there story.

"_Hinata, I want to tell you."_

"_What is it Yuki?" Hinata questioned._

"_I may actually understand, in the corner of my mind. What will happen after I open the lid? What must be done…should be done. It's a very simple matter. Because it's very simple, it may be difficult." Yuki smiled._

"_The lid, has it been open?" Hinata asked._

"…_all thanks to you." Hinata blushed when Yuki told her that. She looked at Yuki and Yuki was looking back at her with a small smile._

"_Thank you for lending you ears, thank you for your words of encouragement. You're always so kind, putting others before you self, always smiling and laughing." Yuki added. He kept looking at the sky and Hinata looked towards Yuki and smiled._

"_Your welcome, I'm happy I've been able to meet you. I never thought I would meet some one as kind or as caring as you Yuki." Hinata blushed. She looked back at the sky. And smiled._

"_But I have to move forward. I can't stop and look back at the past."_

"_Yuki, why? Why do you look so sad?" Hinata asked._

"_Because, you are like the sky always causing me pain…"_

"_Yuki what are you saying?" Hinata asked._

"You told me I was like the sky causing you pain. You never told me why…"

"I meant you're free like a bird while I'm caged never going to be let free." Yuki told her.

"Yuki, I promise I will find a way so you could be free because I don't want to loose you. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met. Even though I know we might never see each other ever again, knowing that you'd be thinking of me makes me happy. I just wish there was a way I could change this whole thing." Hinata told him while tears were starting to fall out.

"Why are you willing to do this for me?" Yuki asked her.

"Because I want to see you see after this is all over. I want to go on as being friends." Hinata started crying.

"What if I don't want to stay friends?" Yuki asked her.

"What are you saying?"

"What if I want to go farther than friends?"

"Y-Yuki…." Sasuke and Naruto smiled knowing there plan worked. Kyo and Tohru just kept watching.

"Hinata you're the first girl I've met that made me think about me. You're willing to do anything to make me and Kyo free from this curse. You and Tohru are so much alike but yet different."

"Yuki how are we different?" Hinata asked him.

"Let's just say you're not afraid to be yourself." Yuki hugged her but he didn't transform.

"Y-Yuki…you…you…" Hinata started to cry onto his shoulder.

"I know…I know…"Yuki told her.

"I'm so happy…" Hinata kept on crying.

"Just how much longer till you leave?" Yuki thought to himself.

"So the love birds finally confessed to each other?" Sasuke questioned. Hinata pulled back and looked at Yuki, she turned red.

"Took you guys long enough, I thought we'd have to force you guys to tell each other." Naruto sighed.

"Well…this is a pretty interesting turn of events now we wait till we get to the Leaf and we'll start the whole investigation behind Sasuke's engagement." Naruto smiled and decided to sit back on his seat.

"Yuki…" Yuki stopped her talking by a kiss.

"Hey, there's people trying to talk." Naruto smirked. Hinata hit him and gave Yuki one last hug before sitting back down.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata told him.

"Why are you sorry?" Yuki asked her.

"I'm sorry for how I was acting when this whole thing started.

"It's alright. It's cute when you get mad." Yuki smiled.

"Umm…"Hinata blushed before turning her head.

"Don't worry I'll stop the teasing…" Yuki laughed.

"You really are starting to act like Sasuke." Hinata stated.

"hmm…"

"Yuki stop acting like Sasuke!" Hinata yelled at him.

"Alright, let's go to sleep before you get cranky or something…"

"I'm not cranky in the morning!" Hinata stated once again.

"Night."

"Night." Hinata yawned before drifting into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chp 14

"Well were here. Sasuke who's suppose to pick us up?" Hinata asked.

"I think its Tenten. Itachi said he wouldn't be able to pick us up since he's working late." Sasuke stated.

"Were going to die…." Hinata said a bit monotone.

"Die? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Remember when your older sister drove us to the movies?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, she isn't a bad driver. She just drives fast." Naruto smiled.

"Well Tenten drives fast and she doesn't keep her eyes on the road."

"Hey! Watch where your going you fool!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned and saw a bright red car with a car with a girl holding out her fist yelling.

"Why don't you watch where your going? You're on the wrong side!" a middle aged man yelled.

"Why don't you say that to my face?" the girl yelled.

"Tenten?" Hinata said.

"Oh you guys are here." Tenten smiled.

"Why are you yelling?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? It's nothing really just road rage…." Tenten laughed.

"Were going to die…" Naruto told himself.

"Well let's just go…maybe she isn't as bad as Temari." Hinata laughed nervously. They all got into Tenten's car and the driving was good until she hit the highway. Which became a race for Tenten and a guy in a green mustang. Surprising though they didn't get stopped.

"Alright were here." Tenten smiled. Naruto ran out of the car and laid on the grass.

"Oh sweet grass! Were alive!" Naruto cried.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. Tsunade knew you guys were coming so she wants you guys at school in 20 minutes." Tenten told them before she headed inside to grab her stuff and head to school.

"Great…" Sasuke cursed.

"Let's go you guys." Hinata sighed and went inside the house to change into her uniform. Everyone followed behind her also cursing under there breathe.

After 10 minutes

"So Hinata tell us about your school. I'm excited to see it." Tohru smiled.

"Well our school isn't so big as yours. We have our fan clubs as well. Oh and there's also the bullies." Hinata told her.

"Yeah but Hinata here is in drama." Naruto pointed out.

"Hinata, you act?" Kyo asked her a bit surprised.

"Yeah, but not this year since, I did this whole exchange student thing." Hinata told them.

"What kind of acting are you good at?" Yuki asked her.

"I'm usually chosen as the lead or something."

"Seems pretty cool. Aren't you nervous at all when you act?" Tohru asked her.

"Yeah, but when I get on stage all my troubles vanish and I become someone new."

"Oh here's your fan club Sasuke…" Hinata mumbled. She saw a group of 20 girls waiting for there king to return.

"Sasuke!" yelled a pink haired girl and ran up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Get the hell off me." Sasuke told her.

"Awww, Sasuke you know you want me. Just stop resisting and ask me out already. I can't stay single forever." She smirked.

"He said to get off pinky." Hinata stated.

"Oh it's the tomboy. I must say Hinata, how do you always manage to stay with a group out of your league? For example, Sasuke and Naruto are our famous jocks due to the football team, track team and our basketball team, while you stay with the drama people. You just probably sleep with them so you could be friends with them." Sakura laughed.

"First of all, I'm still a virgin unlike you who lost there v-card during middle school. I'm in drama because I love acting. Also smart one, next time remember to pull down your skirt after you jump on someone…pink panties." Hinata waved good-bye and started walking into the building. Sakura blushed and pulled down her skirt.

"What happen to the cheerful Hinata?" Kyo asked.

"She always has a different attitude when it comes to Sakura and her group." Naruto told them.

"Wow…look at all the buildings. Naruto how many buildings are there?" Tohru asked.

"We have A-H buildings. Most of them having two floors while A building has three floors. A building is the office and student council room. B building has biology and health classes. C building is math and biology. D building has our language classes and our speech and debate class. E building has our English and History class. F building has all our visual and performing arts, like drama. G building has our engineering class and computer class. H building has our P.E. class. And finally the M building is all freshmen building." Naruto took a breathe and stopped explaining.

"That's pretty big. I think I might get lost here." Tohru giggled.

"So how many students attend?" Yuki asked.

"About 2000 students, most of them just come for our small learning communities. We have six which are CAPA, HEALTH, Law and Order, Business, Environmental and Engineering studies, and the one me and Sasuke are in Communications technology." Naruto smiled.

"CAPA is creative and performing arts. Health is if you want to study in the medical field. Law and Order is for people who want to work in court or the police. Business is for people who want to start there own company…" Sasuke told them.

"The other ones are pretty self explanation. Hinata is in the business one since she'll start her own her father's company in about 6 more years. He's retiring when Hinata turns 22. So you could say while she's at collage he'll be getting ready to turn in the company." Naruto explained.

"That must suck, like having her whole life be planned out since she was born." Kyo thought out loud.

"You could say that, but originally, her father was going to give the company to Hinata's cousin Neji and her younger sister. But so far she's been able to prove herself to her father. Ever since Hinata's mother died when she was 6, Hinata wanted at least to make her dad proud of her. Since the death of her mother, Hinata's father always has been devastated because he thought he wouldn't ever be able to raise his two daughters. Even though he rarely sees them he always sends them gifts and clothes to let them know he's thinking about them. Still it's been hard on Hinata because she's been some sort of mother figure towards her younger sister; she had to mature before everyone else. Whenever we'd go to her house back in middle school she would either be doing the laundry or cooking dinner." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke's brother Itachi had to raise Sasuke who was 8 and Itachi was 15. But Hinata had to raise Hanabi when she was 6. Yeah, Neji and Tenten helped her, but they weren't there all the time…my parents are still alive so I didn't have to go through all of that." Naruto added.

"Poor Hinata, she probably never got to experience her childhood." Tohru sobbed.

"Well Hinata won't admit straight forward but she always wanted to experience how it felt to be normal. She isn't even going to grad-night with us next year because no one will be able to watch Hanabi. Knowing that will probably be the last time all of us hangout together." Naruto sighed.

"So you guys really care for her?" Yuki asked.

"Of course, she's been through a lot and by herself. Sure she always has a smile on her face but she told us it's the easiest way to deceive others. There's a different behind her fake smiles and her true smiles. I'll admit though all of her smiles since the exchange program have been real. Saying she's been truly happy." Sasuke smiled. They began walking into the hallways seeing Hinata talking to Temari and laughing.

"Oh, hey you guys, sorry I left you behind." Hinata apologized.

"It's alright, we wouldn't want to get you mad at us." Naruto grinned.

"Well since were only going to be here a while, they told me that Yuki will have the same schedule as me since were both pretty high in academics, while Kyo and Tohru, you two will have the same class as Sasuke and Naruto." Hinata explained while handing out there temporary schedule.

"Yuki what do you have?" Kyo asked.

"First period: Advance placement History with Kakashi. Second period: Advanced placement Calculus with Iruka. Third period: Advance placement English with Asuma. Then I have lunch and my last class is which seems like an easy period: Video production with Shizune." Yuki finished explaining.

"What about you guys?" He added.

"Let's see first period" English 5-6 with Kurenai. Second period: Graphic arts with Tsunade. Third period: Pre-Calculus with Gai. Then lunch. Third period: History with Anko. And finally I have Chemistry with Kabuto." Tohru finished.

"I should warn you guys that he isn't a normal teacher. Most of the times we'll be doing experiments and stuff." Sasuke explained.

"Sounds fun." Tohru smiled.

"Alright so we'll see each other after school?" Yuki asked.

"Sorry I can't, I have drama club today." Hinata apologized.

"Is it alright if I could go?" Yuki asked.

"Really?" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, I'm interested in seeing you perform." He smiled. Hinata turned around hoping to cover her blush.

"So should we head to class" Yuki offered his hand.

"Yeah, we're late as it is anyway." Hinata giggled. So they headed to first period not knowing what was waiting for them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chp 15

"Welcome to our class. Please introduce yourself young man." The teacher sighed.

"My name is Yuki Sohma. Originally I was supposed to stay at my home while Hinata and her friends stayed at my home. So now I'm staying here for a few weeks until we could head back." Yuki stated. All the girls kept on listening to him talk. Hinata kept on grumbling while hearing the girls giggle. Yuki turned to her and smiled. Hinata turned away to hide her blush.

"Miss Hyuuga! Stop daydreaming and please pay attention to the front." Her teacher yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kakashi." Hinata sighed.

"Really Ms. Hyuuga, how do you expect to be in the lead role of the crucible if you keep on day dreaming? This play is the biggest one of your high school career. If you complete this one with good reviews you'll be attending the Arts College. But next time try to pay more attention." The teacher sighed once again.

"It's not like it matters anyway. After I'm done here I'll be attending Kyoto Business College for my father's company." Hinata told him.

"Oh yes that's right, you're the heiress and next in line to own the company with your cousin." Kakashi smiled.

"Can we please continue out lesson Kakashi?" Hinata sighed.

"Alright Hinata but next time you interrupt class by day dreaming I'll be assigning you a project on the civil war." Kakashi told her.

"I understand sir." Hinata sighed.

"Alright. Yuki you could sit next to Sakura."Kakashi pointed towards Sakura.

"Alright then." Yuki sighed and he walked towards Sakura. He took a quick glance of Hinata and kept on walking behind her.

"Hi Yuki! My name is Sakura Haruno." The pink haired girl smiled.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma." He told her.

"So…Yuki do you have a girl friend?" the girl asked as she started playing with his hair. She giggled at the hair color and kept on telling him his hair was super soft.

"Excuse me but I'm trying to take notes." Yuki told her. He moved his chair a bit farther away from her. But Sakura got closer to him.

"It's ok, Hinata will probably let me borrow her notes and we could copy them from her." Sakura smiled.

"But I really don't want to bother her." Yuki sighed. He looked towards Hinata and saw her taking notes.

"Wow…she's really trying to keep on top of her class. Her father must be strict." Yuki thought to himself.

"Sakura…please try to pay attention at least." Kakashi sighed.

"…." Sakura didn't say anything back to him.

"Excuse Mr. Kakashi, may I be excused? I need to work practice for the play." Hinata rose her hand up explaining.

"Alright, but don't forget for homework tonight read chapters 7-8 and take notes. Also please in clear detail explain what happen in Britain what caused most of their population explore the new world in a minimum of 2 pages." Kakashi told her.

"Alright sir, thank you." Hinata walked out meeting up with some students from drama club.

"Hiya Hina, ready to go?" the girl asked her.

"Yes Hana. Sorry it took me a while." Hinata smiled.

"Don't worry about it Hina. Kiba is sorta mad it took you a while for you to meet us." Hana smiled.

"Oh, tell him I'm sorry." Hinata sighed.

"Were not doing the crucible, the drama teacher thought we could do the one you wrote." Hana smiled once again.

"You mean?" Hinata said a bit surprised.

"Yep, the one with the two angels and the devil."

"Really? So who's playing the devil?" Hinata asked.

"Well we all thought Sasuke could do it since he's the cold hearted one." Hana smiled.

"But, he does know the younger angel kisses the devil?"

"Yeah, you're playing the older sister while I play the younger one."

"Alright…but still this is pretty surprising." Hinata smiled while a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Ok let's go rehearse." Hana grabbed Hinata's arm and ran towards the theater.

"So you ready Hinata?" Kiba asked her.

"Y-yeah, are you sure it's safe though? I don't want Sasuke to get hurt." Hinata managed to say.

"Don't worry it's safe." Kiba reassured her.

"Alright." Hinata said.

"And action." Kiba smiled.

"Y-you changed my sister! I don't care if she will hate me but I want all her darkness out of her heart. But for that to happen I need to destroy you. I really hope she could forgive me though…" Hinata managed to say while she wrapped her fingers around Sasuke's neck.

"You're suppose to be an angel, one of the creatures with the purest hearts. How would you remain pure if you kill me?" Sasuke questioned her.

"I don't care! I want my sister to remain pure and white! I want her to not to be tainted with all of your sins!" Hinata started to cry. Her tears started to fall on Sasuke's face.

"Then kill me? It shouldn't be hard since you're an angel. You're supposed to get rid of all the evil in the world. I'm evil so kill me!" Sasuke yelled.

"I-I can't." Hinata began to cry once again letting her tears fall on Sasuke's face.

" An angel not being able to get rid of the evil. The moment she refuses her heart will also be tainted." Sasuke smirked.

"Be quiet! You have no right to talk about me!" Hinata cried up.

"…." Sasuke looked at her. She seemed so different from before.

"Good-bye…" Hinata was about to push him off when Sasuke did the unexpected.

"Such a beautiful angel shouldn't cry. She must learn to accept her duties as the knight of good." Sasuke told her. Then he kissed her.

"T-that wasn't part of the script…" Hana stated.

"An angel should always smile no matter what her duties are." Sasuke smiled. He got up and walked away from the theater.

"….I can't believe what happen…" Hinata tried to process through her mind.

"Well time to head back to class…."Hana told her.

"Alright…see you guys after school." Hinata waved good bye to her drama club and left to her third period which was advanced placement English with Asuma. She was going to have to see Yuki since Sasuke kissed her just before they finished the scene. She was super nervous to see him again. Was she going to tell him? Will he be mad? What about Yuki? Will this change their friendship? What if Yuki get's mad? Will Sasuke be okay? She couldn't get that away from her mind. Wait, were and Yuki even a couple now that she thinks about it? She did kiss but it was just a kiss? Does he even want a relationship with me?

She kept on thinking until she saw the person she didn't' want to see.

"Hinata?" the voice asked.

"Oh, umm hi" she murmured. She didn't want to face Yuki since she just kissed her ex-boyfriend.

"So how was the rehearsal?" He asked her.

"It was good, the play is in three days but I don't know if were going to stay that long.

"Well if we do I wanna watch it." Yuki smiled.

Hinata didn't know what to do. Would Yuki be mad at her? Wait are the even in a relationship to start with? He likes her but he didn't say anything about being in a relationship with her. But then why did Sasuke kiss her? Does this mean Sasuke likes her? She kept thinking to herself until Yuki snapped her back to reality.

"Well Hinata it's time for lunch. Should we get going?" Yuki smiled once more.

"Yuki…I need to ask you something…" Hinata mumbled low enough so Yuki could hear her.

"What is it Ms. Hyuuga?" he asked feeling concerned about his friend.

"You know how you kissed me on the plane right?" Hinata started saying. Yuki was confused. Why was she bringing this up all of a sudden? "Yuki I need to know…do you like me?"

"Of course I like you…why are you asking something like this?"

"No I mean…since that kiss should we be even considered a relationship?" Yuki didn't know how to reply.

"W-what..?" was all Yuki could manage to say.

"I…I need to know Yuki…I need to know if you want to start a relationship with me, because I like you and you kissed me. So I need to know. "

By that time Sasuke walked into there conversation.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked. He looked towards Hinata who seemed to be on the verge of tears and he turned to Yuki who was looked confused.

"Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Yuki, I need to know! Are you just toying with me? Because I really like you and if that kiss meant nothing to you, it meant something to me! I need to know Yuki, please tell me!" Hinata at this point was crying. It didn't take long for Sasuke to notice what was happening.

"Hinata…"

"Yuki I need to know. Please…" Hinata fell to her knees and covering her eyes with her hands while tears passed through her fingers.

"Are you going to answer her?" Sasuke asked Yuki.

"…I don't know…." Was all Yuki thought of. He couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. He just looked at Hinata. She looked so hurt. She was crying…crying because it was his fault. The last thing he ever wanted to do is hurt anybody especially the girl that's always smiled and helped him. She stood up for him when Akito talked about him and the other zodiac members. How could he ever repay her back for doing something none of the other zodiac members were never able to do. He couldn't stand looking at her like this anymore. She looked broken and because it was his fault. He did the only thing he knew he was good at. It made Hinata cry even more when he did it. Sasuke was beyond the point of mad. He was pissed. How could the so called "prince" do that to his best friend? Do that to Hinata who's done nothing more but help both him and Tohru. Even Kyo and Shirgure were grateful for him. But he did the one thing that changed Sasuke's and Hinata's relationship with Yuki. He turned and walked away…at this point…Sasuke was never going to forgive him. Not for the way he just left Hinata while she broke down and cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Chp 16

Hinata…" Hinata looked up to Sasuke who was in the state of trying not to beat up the so called prince.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry." Hinata said as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Don't even start. So called prince just left you here alone. Aren't you going to do anything?" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't know. Yuki…he…" Hinata started to cry once more. She finally remembered she has classes with him. How is she going to be able to face since what just happen? She kept on thinking maybe Akito and Shirgure were right? She was only to be kept getting hurt in the process by being friends with them…him.

"Let's go get lunch. Aren't you hungry?" Sasuke asked Hinata as he tried not to bring up Yuki into there conversation.

" No, I'm not really hungry." Hinata told him but her stomach told a different story.

"I think you are. Let's go." Sasuke walked in front of Hinata to keep a look out for Yuki.

"Where could Sasuke and Hinata be?" Tohru asked. She was in the cafeteria with Naruto, Kyo and Yuki. Yuki didn't want to tell them anything about Hinata and Sasuke.

"Naruto, shouldn't they be here by now?" Kyo asked.

"Well there usually here before I get here." Naruto told them as he put his hand over his shoulder.

"Hmm, I guess we should start eating." Tohru said as she grabbed a rice ball and bit into it.

"Oh wait, I found them!" Naruto smiled and he waved to try and call them over.

"Hinata, there over there waiting for us." Sasuke told her. He looked at Hinata and saw she was trying to not let her tears fall out. Hinata looked down at her food trying to avoid Sasuke's gaze. She couldn't believe she was going to have to face Yuki right now and in the cafeteria. She looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke saw she was about to cry and did the only think he could think of.

"What is Sasuke doing?" Naruto questioned as he saw Sasuke get closer to Hinata.

"S-Sasuke? what are you-?" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her. Sasuke cupped Hinata's chin to make sure Hinata was looking at him and not Yuki. Then he did it, he kissed Hinata. Hinata turned red.

"Oh my gosh…" Tohru gasped as she saw what just happen in front of them.

"What is that bastard think he's doing? He knows Hinata still loves him then why is he kissing her? This might give her the wrong idea." Naruto thought out loud. Kyo and Tohru both looked at Naruto then back at Sasuke.

"Hinata, you're mine. Yuki can't have you." Sasuke told her as he pulled away from Hinata. At that very moment, Yuki slammed his plate with towards the wall and left. Tohru got worried about Yuki, so she followed him out. Kyo and Naruto were trying to process what has just happened in front of them.

"I knew this would happen!" Sasuke and Hinata turned around to see some of there fans who supported there relationship and were a part of the SasuHina Fan Club.

"…Miku?" Hinata questioned.

"Hinata, when did you and Sasuke get back together?" Miku smiled. She had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and as about Hinata's size.

"Hey idiot!" Naruto called out.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked his blonde friend as he put one arm around Hinata's shoulder. He smirked when he felt Hinata jump.

"What the hell are you planning?" Naruto practically yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked once more before he faced Naruto. "I'm getting back with my girl. She's perfect in every way possible."

"What the hell? You knew Hinata had feelings for Yuki.!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the shoulder before he turned towards Hinata.

"He was too slow to realize that she was perfect, so I took her while I had the chance." Sasuke walked out with Hinata in his arms while Naruto and Kyo were confused on what really happen.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is for before the real drama ^^ **


	17. Chapter 17

Chp 17

Tohru followed Yuki up to the roof top of the school. She wanted to know if he was ok. She knew Yuki was angry but she wanted to know if her okay with what just had happened.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Tohru asked as Yuki finally stopped walking and started remembering how Hinata acted the first time when she found out they had the curse on the 12 zodiac members.

_"Where is everyone?" Hinata asked. She was down stairs and saw Kyo in front of her. She bumped into him. *poof*_

_"I'm sorry…Kyo?" Hinata said as she saw an orange cat. She stared at it. "Where did you come from? Where's Kyo?" Hinata asked the cat. The cat (well kyo) just looked at her. She just gave it a hug. The cat blushed._

_"Kyo? Where are you? I need help moving the-"Shirgure stared at Hinata giving Kyo a hug. From what he saw he thought that Kyo was enjoying it but Kyo was lost on what was happening._

_"Shirgure have you seen Kyo, I just saw him and then I lost him." Hinata yawned. She looked at Shirgure confused."Well kitty, come-on let's go to the couch." Hinata rubbed her nose with the Kyo's nose. Kyo blushed._

_"Lucky cat!" Shirgure yelled mentally. Yuki walked in and saw Hinata holding onto Kyo like he was a new toy for a little kid. He looked at Shirgure who was confused. Kyo was still being held on by Hinata._

_"Hinata you could take a shower while nobody's here right now." Yuki suggested._

_"Alright. Here hold the kitty." Hinata smiled._

_"Kitty?" Kyo thought to himself. Hinata got up and wasn't paying attention that Shirgure was on the floor sitting until she fell on top if him. *poof*. "Sorry Shirgure, I don't pay attention where I go." Hinata laughed. She looked at him and saw a black dog. "W-hat?" Hinata asked herself. She looked at Yuki who was paying no attention. "Yuki? What's going on?" Hinata asked._

"She wasn't like Tohru at all. She acted like it was all normal. She actually wasn't disgusted or anything." Yuki thought to himself.

_"So you guys are under a curse?" Hinata asked sadly._

_"Yes but it's only been a secret to the Sohma family. Tohru is allowed to know but she can't tell anyone or…"Yuki answered rather a bit sad._

_"What do you mean or?"_

_"Her memories will be erased. She will forget about ever meeting us or knowing about our curse. I know it may sound cruel but it's for the sake of our family." Yuki answered. He got up and looked outside. "By the way Miss. Hyuuga you may want to leave."_

_"Leave? Why do you say that?" Hinata asked as she has a confused look on her face._

_"Well you see…" Shirgure laughed. "When we transform back…we're naked…" after that Kyo and Sigure transformed back and Hinata blushed a very bright red and ran up the stairs as fast as she can. Kyo and Shirgure changed and Hinata came back to Kyo and Yuki._

_"So now that I know about this…what must you do?" Hinata asked a bit shakily._

_"We're going to have to tell the head of our family. He might not be too happy about this." Shirgure answered._

_"Wait when Akito finds out that we have Hinata knowing about this won't he send her back home?" Kyo yelled._

_"I don't mind at all. Really it's okay if he sends me back home. Sure I might not be able to remember but I don't want you guys to feel bad because of your curse." Hinata weakly smiled. Yuki and Kyo remember that smile. It's the same smile Tohru gave them when she found out that she might forget all her memories about meeting Yuki, Kyo and Shrigure._

"She didn't mind if she lost her memories. She understood what it meant to us and she didn't care if she lost her memories."

"Yuki!" Tohru raised her voice towards Yuki.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki finally realized she was there.

"Yuki listen, I don't know what happened there so don't let it bother you okay? Maybe Hinata has something to tell you." Tohru told Yuki.

"Ms. Honda, at this moment I don't really care what happened there. I just finally realized what I've been feeling towards Hinata is something I've never felt before. I think I'm finally starting how I feel about her. But I guess you could say I'm too late now." Yuki told her in a rather low and semi sad tone. Tohru looked at Yuki's eyes, which were filled with sadness. She really wished she could help him but she knew she couldn't. Neither could Kyo or Naruto. This was between Sasuke, Hinata and Yuki. All she could do was hope for the best.

"Ms. Honda…I finally understand my feelings. The truth is I don't see Hinata as a friend, I see her as someone I'll be able to share my feelings too, someone I truly care about. I..I don't want to loose her. She's the person who made me think about myself about what I want to do. I don't care if she's with Sasuke. I want her to know how I feel about her, I want her to know that I think I'm falling in love with her." Yuki responded. He smiled and looked up to the sky and saw a bird flying into the blue sky.

"Yuki, you should tell her. Because you can't keep you're feelings locked up or else you will come to think about what could've happen and maybe regretted it in the end." Tohru smiled. She walked towards the door and took one last look at Yuki before she left. "I should tell Kyo how I feel about him too." Tohru was determined to tell Kyo on how she felt about him.

-Naruto and Kyo-

"So…this whole thing about Sasuke being engaged to Sakura was a joke?" Kyo asked his blonde haired friend.

"Yeah, a turn out this whole thing was just to bring Hinata back home, Hanabi missed her older sister." Naruto laughed. He turned and saw Hanabi mad.

"Why are you mad? All I said was the truth?" Naruto asked Hinata's little sister.

"Be quiet you idiot." Hanabi growled at Naruto.

"I don't see the resemblance, Hinata is sweet and shy. She's exactly like Sasuke." Kyo told Naruto. Hearing this Hanabi punched Kyo and started yelling at him.

"What the hell! What gives you the right to tell me something like that! You stupid bleacher!" Hanabi yelled at the orange head.

"I do not bleach my hair shorty!" Kyo yelled back.

"I'll believe it when I see it bleacher!"

" I swear how could tow be related?" Kyo grumbled towards the younger Hyuuga.

"Hanabi? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Neji." Hanabi smiled nervously.

"I've taken that smile as if you've done something wrong. Well then what did you do?" Neji questioned Hinata's younger sister.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Tokyo? Or did you already get kicked out for being loud?" Neji asked the blonde.

"No just ask Hanabi here why were back so early." Naruto sighed.

"Well?" Neji turned back towards Hanabi.

"Nothing." Hanabi growled.

" I'm leaving." Hanabi stomped away from them ignoring there calls for her. She was pretty mad since they were teasing her. She just didn't want to show it, but she really did miss her old sister. She may seem like she doesn't care but she really does. Her sister has always been like a mother figure towards her since her mom died and her father is rarely home.

Naruto felt his phone vibrating so he opened it and saw Hinata's name on the caller id. He answered her call but all her heard is static.

"Hinata, I- I can't hear you!" Naruto tried telling her.

"…s-s-s-sorry."

"What?"

"…..(static)"

"I cant hear you!" Naruto yelled once more.

"Soon this will be-" the phone lost the call.

"Hey Neji, you have better phone service right?" Naruto asked Hinata's cousin.

"What? I have Verizon. But I don't if it's better than AT&T. why?" Neji gave Naruto a questionable look.

" I just lost my call with Hinata." Naruto told him.

-Hinata-

" I guess Naruto lost my call." Hinata thought to herself. She looked at her phone and closed it. She sighed and walked into the airport with a bag on her hand. She looked back at her town before she entered the airport. Hinata's long dark blue hair was up in a messy bun, she was wearing her normal clothes, a white skirt with a collar shirt. At first she didn't understand why she was going back to Tokyo even though she was hurt enough. She wanted to forget about Yuki. She knew if she was going to fall in love with Yuki and it was going to hurt this much she would have never agreed to this. Before she knew it, tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Gate 24 is now boarding Flight 568 to Tokyo." Hinata heard this and wiped her tears away heading to the gate. What she didn't know, her phone kept vibrating. She headed to the gate.

XxXxXxX

"She's not answering. Where could she be?" Naruto was starting to get worried. Hinata always answered her phone. He tried once more, but no luck.

"We need to find Sasuke, she's was last with him." Neji suggested.

"He might be still at the roof, or he's with her." Naruto told them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chp 18

" She's gone…"Naruto told them. He looked at his phone hoping she would call once more, but he knew after 10 minutes of waiting, she wasn't going to call back.

"So…I guess it's times we go home." Neji sighed as he headed towards his car.

"She's going to erase her own memories." Sasuke spoke up. Everyone turned towards him and looked at him in a confused look. Just as he said that Yuki and Tohru saw them. Yuki didn't understand why she's leaving. Is it something he did?

"We need to go find her before it's too late." Tohru suggested.

-Hinata-

"You know once you erase your memories you'll never regain them back." Hatori told the Hyuuga girl. He was sitting in his office looking at the quiet girl. At first he thought she was blind but she explained the whole thing to him.

"I understand, but that's why I came to you. I don't want any of my memories during my stay here in Japan. I want them fully gone." Hinata replied. Her eyes were tired. She just wanted everything to be over. At first Akito wouldn't allow her memories to be erased, but they made a deal; a deal which hopefully never see Yuki ever again. "Hanabi will be better off living with Neji." Hinata told herself. She looked at her phone and opened it. it was a picture with her, Neji and Hanabi. She smiled but she went through all her pictures. She saw some of her and Naruto, some with Sasuke and others just a bunch of friends. She saw one she didn't expect to see. She saw a picture of her and Tohru, they both had same smile, except in the background she saw Yuki smiling. When she instantly noticed him, he was holding some sort of flower. She didn't know how to feel.

"Hinata?" Hinata turned and saw Hatori looking straight at her. Hinata closed her phone and was starting to get a bit teary eyed. Hatori looked at her and had some sort of a sad expression.

"Hinata?" Hinata jumped when she heard that voice. She turned and saw Shirgure. He had a sad expression on his face too. Hinata put her head down and tears started to fall out of her eyes. She couldn't believe Shirgure was in the same room with her. Hinata started asking herself if he knew what she was doing. She didn't know what to think. Before she noticed Momiji was looking at her.

"Momiji? What a-are you d-doing her?" Hinata asked him.

"Hina, is it true you're leaving?" he asked her. Hinata couldn't hold her tears back. She hugged him and started crying even more.

"Momiji, I really hope you could forgive me. I'm so sorry. Please don't ever look at me with those eyes. Your eyes, there full of sadness…I don't want to see them." Hinata cried to him. She was about to forget about him, everyone.

-flashback-

"_So you want to forget you want to erase your memories Hinata?" Akito asked her. Hinata was on her knees looking straight at him. She didn't know what else to do. "Hinata, let's make a deal." Akito started walking towards her and put his hands on her cheek. Hinata looked straight at him, she wasn't scared or anything. Her eyes were dull, they showed no emotion._

"_What kind of deal?" Hinata asked him._

"_Once I erase your memories, you will become one of my personal maids." Akito told her. Hinata nodded her head and with that they shook hands and that's how there deal began._

"I really do hope you forgive me, Tohru, Kyo…Yuki." Hinata told herself. She was about to delete the picture of her and Tohru. But then she was receiving a call.

"Oh, excuse me. I'll be right back." Hinata told the guys and walked outside.

"Hello?" Hinata answered.

"Hinata, why am I moving in with Neji?" Hanabi asked her older sister.

"Oh, Neji will tell you when you're old enough to understand." Hinata told her in a mono tone.

"What do you mean Hinata? Doesn't father know what you're doing?" Hanabi cried to her sister.

"Yeah, it's best that you become the heir of the Hyuuga's. I made a deal to help father guarantee you a future you deserve." Hinata told her in a bit happy tone. She didn't notice but there were tears coming out of Hinata's eyes.

"But Hina, what's going on? Are you ever coming back?" Hanabi cried. Neji looked at her and turned away. Before he knew it, Naruto was following him.

"Hanabi, I need to go, don't forget I love you and father is making it to your birthday." Hinata told her.

"What about you?" Hanabi yelled.

"Hanabi…promise me, don't ever blame yourself for anything. This is what best is for you and everyone." Hinata told her. Hanabi began crying. Hinata could hear Hanabi's tears.

"Hinata?" Hinata froze at the tone of the voice. She didn't know how to answer. She was frozen on who was on the other line.

"Listen I need to go, Hatori and Akito are waiting for me." Hinata hanged up the phone and headed back inside.

-everyone else-

"Hatori and Akito are waiting for her?" Yuki said out loud.

"Who's Hatori?" Sasuke questioned.

"We need to go now." Yuki left running out of the school.

"I guess Yuki figured it out." Neji saw from the second floor of the D building. He moved away from the window and turned to see Naruto waiting at the door for him.

"What do you want Naruto? Can't you see I'm busy?" Neji told the blonde.

"What's going on? Why isn't Hinata coming back?" Naruto questioned Neji. Neji turned back to the window and saw Hanabi on her knees holding on to her phone, her face covered in tears. Before Neji noticed, a few tears were coming out of his eyes. He looked at the sky and saw gray clouds. He knew it was about to rain.

"If you're not fast enough, you'll loose your best friend forever." Neji told him. Naruto looked at him and turned to the window to see what Neji was looking at. He saw Hanabi crying, and holding on to her phone.

"Naruto, I've never asked for any kind of favor but please, save my cousin." Neji asked from Naruto. Naruto didn't understand what he was saying. He decided best not to ask questions but he left. "Yuki, you have my hope to save my cousin, as well as you doo too, Naruto." Neji told himself as he let the tears fall out of his eyes.

-Yuki-

"I need a ticket to the next flight to Japan." Yuki asked the girl in the ticket booth.

"I'm sorry sir; we have one flight left for the day. But the flight leaves in an hour." The girl told him. She looked at him, she was blushing due to the amazing beauty he had. Yuki was busy worrying if he was too late or anything. He looked at his phone and saw it was about to be three in the afternoon.

"I'll take that ticket." Yuki told her.

"But sir, is that enough time to get everything you need?" she asked him.

"I don't need anything right now. I just need it as soon as possible." He told her. She nodded and gave him his ticket.

He headed towards the gate and started remembering everything about what him and Hinata have done together.

"_So this is our newest princess into our house!" Shirgure smiled. He kissed her on her left hand. She blushed. Then something hit him behind is head._

"_Just leave her alone Shirgure." Yuki said._

"_Your name is Shirgure?" Hinata asked._

"_Yes, have you heard of me?" He asked._

"_Yes. My teacher Kakashi is always reading your books like "we can't return to that summer but we have those memories"."Hinata smiled._

"_So you guys are under a curse?" Hinata asked sadly_.

"_That stupid pretty boy is always getting on my-" Yuki threw leeks in his mouth._

"_You already start yelling this early in the morning and here I thought we were going to have a normal breakfast for once." Yuki said rather coldly. Hinata giggled while Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kyo who spit out the leeks._

"_I see your awaken now Yuki. Here's your breakfast." Tohru smiled._

"_Good morning Yuki. Sorry for waking you with all this noise." Hinata apologized._

"_No worries Miss Hyuuga." Yuki smiled. Hinata blushed and smiled back to Yuki. Hinata couldn't help but smile at Yuki. She was always calm with him around._

"_Damn I'm lost and how did I end up in the third floor!" Hinata yelled mentally. She looked around for a while to find a person to point her back in the right direction. She kept walking until she bumped into someone very familiar. -poof-_

"_Yukkkkki, I'm so sorry!" Hinata apologized. Hinata was on her knees while Yuki was a rat. "Yuki you're a mouse?" Hinata asked. She looked at Yuki with curiosity and smiled._

"_Yuki you're so adorable." Hinata smiled. "Wait what if someone saw? Now I'll be in bigger trouble…" Hinata panicked. _

"_It's alright this is the third floor. It's all freshman classrooms they don't start school in another half hour." Yuki calmed her down. Hinata looked at Yuki._

"_Why didn't you tell me that you were the year of the mouse?" Hinata asked._

"_Well actually I'm year of the rat." Yuki corrected her. _

"_Yuki are you alright?" Hinata questioned._

"_You shouldn't worry about me, you should worry about yourself. Are you alright?" Yuki asked._

"_Yes, but you seemed scared. Has Akito done anything to you that terrified you?" Hinata asked._

"_It's nothing Miss Hyuuga. We should leave now the others are waiting."_

"_Yuki!" Hinata yelled._

"_Huh? I'm sorry I didn't catch that Miss Hyuuga." Yuki apologized._

"_I said if you want to grab something to eat?" Hinata smiled._

"_What about the others?" Yuki questioned._

"_There heading back home to get a few things and said that they will meet us the restaurant." Hinata smiled._

"_Alright. Did they say what restaurant they were going to meet us at?" Yuki asked._

"_Yeah they said the restaurant near the school, the one with the Chinese décor." Hinata blushed lightly._

"_Yes but isn't it getting late? Are you sure you don't want to grab a coat from the house?" Yuki asked Hinata. Hinata nodded and started heading towards the restaurant._

"_Yuki, are you okay with the curse?" Hinata asked._

"_Well I didn't have a say if I wanted it or not. It has a lot of handicaps, but I have to learn live with it." Yuki told her._

"_It's not fair…" Hinata whispered._

"_Hinata?" Yuki asked._

"_Yuki, you and Kyo are nice and kind. It's not fair for you two to be under a curse. Can you tell me you've been happy with this curse?" Hinata questioned._

"_What are you asking?" _

"_Tell me, have you once been happy knowing that you can't hug a person you deeply care about?"_

"_I've never been happy knowing that I'm going to live with this curse for the rest of my life, but I'm going to have to learn and accept it." Yuki told Hinata. He took a look at Hinata's eyes and noticed they were filled with sorrow._

"_Yuki…I wish you knew how it feels to hug a person you truly care about. You deserve to know how that feels."_

"_Miss Hyuuga, you shouldn't worry about us, we've already accepted our fate."_

"_But it's still not fair." Hinata told him._

"Why am I starting to remember this all of a sudden?" Yuki asked himself. He remember from there first meeting to there day at the aquarium. He remembered on how close they have become. He looked outside and saw it was about to rain. He put his head back and his arm over his eyes. He looked over and saw a couple kissing each other good-bye. The girl left while the boy headed towards his gate. Yuki sighed and looked at his phone. It was a picture he took of Hinata when she was looking at the fish in the aquarium. He couldn't help but smile. He was staring at the picture for a while for who knows how long. He then heard that his flight to Tokyo was boarding. He closed his phone and headed towards the gate.

"Please…don't let me too late." Yuki told himself as he boarded his flight. He didn't want to see Hinata with her memories gone. He finally figured out his feelings for her. He never noticed but he was slowly falling in love with her. He's in love with her so much; he was scared to admit it. He wanted to tell her before it was too late. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and he's willing to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't want to loose her, no matter what. He cared for her; her smile, her laugh and her care for everyone else other than her well being. He did not want to loose her. He didn't want to loose to Akito or anyone. He does not want to loose to loose Hinata to Sasuke or anyone.

-Hinata-

"Hatori, I'm so sorry to be making you wait. I hope you can forgive me; but I need to make one last call to my father." Hinata told him.

"It's alright." Hinata walked outside for one last phone call. She just couldn't bring herself to erase the picture of her and Tohru, and Yuki in the back ground.

After a good two hours Hinata finished talking on the phone. She couldn't help but cry what her father told her. Those simple words made Hinata feel proud of herself. She walked back inside to see Shirgure, Momiji and Hatori were waiting for her.

"Are you ready, Ms. Hyuuga?" Hatori asked her.

"Yes, Shirgure, Momiji, I hope you guys can forgive me." Hinata told them while tears fell out of her eyes. She gave Momiji and Shirgure one last hug before she lost her memory about them.

"Just breathe in and out, this won't hurt at all." Hatori told her. Hinata started breathing in and out. "Try to relax a bit more, Ms. Hyuuga." Hinata did what she was told. She started crying a bit more. She was about to forget about Tohru, Kyo, Shirgure, Ayame, Mommiji and Yuki. She was about to leave her family behind just to guarantee Hanabi a good future. She was giving up her hopes and dreams to make sure everyone was going to be happy with her decision. But there was one thing she regretted. She was never going to tell Yuki how she really felt about him. It was about to be the end of her nightmare, she was going to forget the feelings that caused her to go through all of this. She was happy. She was happy because it was finally over. Everyone who she knew, and everyone she met, she won't be any kind of bother to them. And the words her father told her, made her not regret what was about to happen.

"_Hinata, I'm so proud of you. I truly hope, you are happier with your decision you chose. But don't forget, I love you and I truly hope you will remember us sometime in your future." Hiashi told her. Hinata couldn't help but cry. She finally made her father proud. "But at what cost?" she asked herself. _

-Yuki-

"Master Yuki! You can't go that way!" one of the maids yelled towards Yuki. But Yuki ignored her and ran towards Hatori's office. He was not about to loose her, not that way. He was just praying he wasn't too late. He saw Momiji sitting outside with his legs close to his body. It seemed like Momiji was still crying. He didn't want to waste anytime so he continued running. As he got closer to Hatori's office, he saw Hinata's bag on a chair and her jacket. He also saw her umbrella. As he got closer to the door he heard talking.

"Once you go through this, you can never return to your original memories Hinata." Shirgure told her.

"I understand Shirgure, but please tell everyone I hope they could forgive me some day." Hinata cried.

"I'm sure they will, Hinata." Shirgure told her.

"Good-bye Hinata." Shirgure gave her a sad smile.

"Good-bye Shirgure." Hinata closed her eyes as Hatori put his hand over her eyes. Hatori felt tears but he knew, he didn't want to see her broken. Not like Hanna.

Yuki opened the door and saw Hinata falling back. Her eyes were closed and she stopped crying. Shirgure looked at her and left.

"I'm too late." Yuki fell to his knees to see Hinata unconscious on the ground. She still had a few tears but other than that, she still had an expression that showed there was still sadness.

"I'm too late." Yuki kept repeating to himself as he stared at Hinata. Hatori thought it was best for him to leave and leave Yuki alone.

**And done…forgive me. internet got disconnected so my good friend is posting my chapters for a while :p. a new chapter for awakening will be posted next week. Thank you and good night.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chp 19

"Hinata?" Yuki called out. Hinata was lying on the ground. She was still unconscious, and Yuki didn't know what to do. He just stood there looking at her; before he knew it Sasuke and Kyo ran into the room where Yuki was in.

"Is she really gone?" Kyo asked. He looked at Yuki, while Sasuke left the room to tell Tohru what's happen.

"She's gone." Sasuke told Tohru. Tohru fell back onto the couch not believing what she just had heard. "I need to call Neji and Naruto to let them know what's just happen." Sasuke told her and he decided to go outside.

"Yuki, she's gone. You have to forget about her." Kyo told his cousin.

"I won't." Yuki replied.

"How do you think Hinata would feel if she saw you like this right now?" Kyo yelled towards his sadden cousin. Kyo's hands were in balls of fists.

"Umm excuse me?" they both turned to see Hinata waking up rubbing her head.

"Hinata?" Yuki questioned. Hinata gave him a confused look before asking another question.

"Umm could you please bring me something to drink? My head hurts really badly." Hinata asked the two boys.

"Sure." Kyo walked out leaving Yuki and Hinata alone.

"Do you know who I am?" Yuki questioned her.

"Am I suppose too? You don't look familiar to me." Hinata told him. She looked around examining everything in the room. She stood up looking at pictures and looking outside. She walked outside and stood in the rain. "I know I might get sick, but I love the rain. It makes me feel like the start of something new is about to start." Hinata smiled turning back at Yuki.

"She's forgotten everything." Yuki told himself. He was looking at Hinata, seeing how different she acted. The way she talked, everything was different.

"Hinata, get back in here before you get sick or something." Sasuke called out to her. Hinata turned towards his voice and ran towards him; once she reached his arms she hugged him.

"Hinata?" Sasuke questioned her. Hinata looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Hinata?" Hinata turned and saw Aktio standing looking at her.

"Master Akito, please go back to your room. You're not feeling well." Hinata left Sasuke's arms to help Akito back to his room.

"What the?" Sasuke asked himself. Hinata left the room with Akito in her arms. Sasuke and Yuki looked dumbfounded. They didn't understand what just has happen. Hinata left with Akito.

"It looks like she's his caretaker." Yuki mumbled under his breathe, trying to process what just has happen.

-Hinata-

"Akito, are you feeling any better?" Hinata asked as she prepared some tea for Akito.

"I'm feeling fine. Don't worry about it." Akito told her. Hinata handed him his tea as she got ready to leave."Hinata, would you mind calling Hatori here?" Akito asked her. Hinata nodded as she went to Hatori's study to get him.

"Hmm, Akito seems a bit pale." Hinata told herself as she walked to Hatori's study.

"Excuse me, Hatori."

"Yes, what is it?" Hatori asked the small Hyuuga.

"Akito said he needs to speak to you." Hinata smiled.

"Alright, tell him I'll see him in five minutes." Hatori told her. Hinata nodded her head and headed back towards Aktio and the others.

"I wonder if Akito is feeling well today. I heard he had a slight fever yesterday but there telling me not to worry about it, but how can I not worry? I'm his caretaker." Hinata sighed to herself. She re-entered where everyone else was at.

"Oh, Sasuke, what are you still doing here? I would have thought you and your company would have left by now." Hinata told Sasuke as she sat on her knees.

"Hinata, what's wrong with you? We broke up over a year ago." Sasuke told her. Hinata gave him a confused look before turning her attention to Yuki.

" Please pardon my rudeness but mind I get your name?" Hinata turned towards Yuki.

"I'm Yuki Sohma." Yuki muttered.

"Well nice to meet you master Yuki; I'm Hinata Hyuuga, one of Aktio's personal maids. I really hope we become good friends someday." Hinata smiled.

"We were good friends. We were so close to being together but then you ran off without telling anyone where you were going." Yuki said inside his head. Yuki looked at Hinata while thinking of what he was going to say right before she was going to loose her memories. He remembered there first date and how he promised her he'd be there for her play. But now everything changed. She was now a servant to the Sohma household and nothing would be able to change that. Hinata looked normal but she wasn't. She has forgotten what has happen in the past 3 months of the exchange program. She wasn't the same anymore.

"Well it's was nice meeting all of you, but you must excuse me. It's time for me to get Akito's bed ready for the night." Hinata excused herself and left.

"So, now what?" Sasuke re-entered the room along with Kyo.

"It's over there's nothing else we could do. Let's leave it at that." Yuki told them and he left.

**Story is almost to its final chapter D: but I don't know if I should have a Disney ending or a ending you guys might kill me for. Sorry it was short but I just got my internet back -.- **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It's been almost two weeks since Hinata has started her new life at the Sohma main house.

"I can't but it feels like something is missing, but I don't know what it is." Hinata told her self. She started feeling empty and lonely. "Why? Why don't I remember anything that's happen to me?"

"Hinata, Akito is calling you." Told her another maid.

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit." Hinata smiled. She got up and slowly started walking back into Akito's room. She didn't know that Akito was in the middle of changing.

"Master Aktio, you called me?" Hinata instantly turned around when she saw Akito changing her robe. "M-master Akito, I'm so sorry. I'll wait until you are finished." She quickly left the room with her hands covering her cheeks. She slowly started to think on what she had just seen. "M-master Akito…is a woman?" Hinata asked herself.

"Hyuuga, you saw didn't you?" Aktio asked her. Hinata turned around and saw Akito fully dressed. Hinata slowly nodded her head. " Only a few people know the truth about me. Hatori, Ayame, Shirgure, and Kureno, know. Now you do too. I was raised as male, by that person. She's always staying in her room. To me, she's still important. Her name is Ren Sohma, my mother. It was her choice to raise me as a male. She never told me, why I was the reason to be raised me as a male. But I know for sure she hates me and I hate her." Hinata looked at Akito with her eyes on the verge of tears. "My mother says I force everyone to bond with me, but she's always saying those offending words to me ever since Akira died."

"Akito, nobody will leave you, because everyone is afraid of the end. Everyone is scared because what will happen once everyone leaves. Akito, don't you think everyone would have left by now if they weren't scared?" Hinata asked her. By this time Akito had started crying. "Akito, you're scared just like me. I'm afraid to leave you because I've been with you since I came here to Japan. I don't know why I'm afraid, but I know now that you're scared too. You're scared of change."

"Hinata…"

"This is the first time you called me by my first name." Hinata smiled.

"You stand for facing the sun or sun flower." Akito told her. Hinata nodded. "Akito stands for person. I'm just a person now."

"Akito, why did you hide that you were a woman all along?" Hinata questioned.

"My mother thought I would take my fathers heart. My mom also said my father never loved me but I know she's wrong. That woman never respected me." Akito slowly turned her head away from the interested Hyuuga who was all ears in hearing the story.

"Akito, I have one last favor to ask from you. Please take some rest before you get sicker. I don't want you to get sick before the New Year's festival." Hinata gracefully smiled. With that Hinata left Akito's room and walked away.

"Hiro, do you think we'd see some of Yuki's friends at the New Years festival?" the shy blonde hair girl asked with a slight blush appearing across her cheeks.

"I don't know Kisa since the banquet is only for members of the zodiac." The blonde-brown haired boy answered.

"Good evening." Hinata bowed.

"Good evening." Kisa replied back with a smile. Hiro really didn't pay any attention to the maid since he thought she was a commoner. It wasn't until she left he saw her hair.

"Her hair, long and dark blue, her eyes were a tint of lavender, such beautiful fair skin. Her hair was waist length, and she had straight cut bangs. I've never seen her before, Kisa do you know who she is?" Hiro asked the shy girl.

"She's one of Akito's personal maids. I think she just started a few weeks ago." Kisa tried hard to remember but that's all the information she had.

"Hmm, well come on Kisa, it's time we meet up with Yuki and the others. They promised they'd take us out today since it's your birthday." Kisa smiled and continued to walk next to Hiro until the left the main house.

"I should go see how Kureno is doing. He caught a cold but who knew it would get worse." Hinata giggled lightly to herself. She headed to one of the rooms in the back of the main house. She didn't know that Shirgure was with Kureno.

"Kureno, are you feeling any better?" Hinata slightly knocked on Kureno's door.

"Oh, Hinata, you may come in." he softly answered. Hinata opened the door slowly and bowed to him.

"Oh, I did not know you had guests. I hope you forgive me for not bringing any snacks." Hinata apologized.

"Oh, it's alright. Shirgure I want you to meet one of out newest maids. This is Hinata." he introduced them.

"Hello master Shirgure. My name is Hinata, is there anything you need me to get anything for you?" Hinata asked.

"N-no, everything is fine." Shirgure answered. "She's a maid for the main household?" Shirgure told himself. "Yuki and the others won't like this."

"Master Kureno, is there anything you need? Tea, or some snacks for you or your guest?"

"Oh, it's alright. I was just leaving. Just wanted to see how this guy was feeling." With that Shirgure quickly left.

"Master Kureno, if you are not needing anything, I will be heading to Master Hatori's room." Hinata quickly bowed and left.

"So she's the one that left an effect on Yuki." Kureno told himself.

"Goodness, I'm seeing so many people today. I wonder if Hatori is finished with his studies so I could ask him to take a quick check on Akito. He seemed a bit more pale before I left her to rest." Hinata mentally thought to herself. Hinata walked into Hatori's office but saw no one was there. She sighed and walked outside.

"Oh my, it's snowing." Hinata smiled. She put her hands out to see if she caught a new snow fake. "After the snow melts, what does it become?" Hinata turned around to see who said that, but she saw no one. "It becomes spring right?" Hinata heard voices again; she turned and saw no one once again.

"I must be getting sick too, I'm starting to hear voices." Hinata laughed. She slowly entered the hallway again. "

"Excuse me, miss?" Hinata turned and saw a small boy with blonde-brownish hair.

"Oh, yes. What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around before." He asked.

"Oh, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, one of Akito's personal maids. May I ask who I am speaking to?" Hinata asked the small kid.

"I'm Hiro Sohma."

"Master Hiro, it's very nice to meet you." Hinata smiled.

"Hiro, come-on. Tohru and everyone is waiting for us." a young girl with blonde hair walked towards them.

"Coming Kisa."

"Well enjoy your time, Master Hiro, Kisa." Hinata gracefully smiled and left them to be.

-Yuki and Sasuke-

"So from what I understand, you still like Hinata, isn't that right prince charming?" Sasuke questioned the prince.

"What does this have to do with you? It's none of your business from what I've noted." Yuki replied with a small smirk on his lips.

" Well I think I should have the right to know since she thinks I'm her boyfriend after all." Sasuke replied with a slight tone of victory.

"What gives you the right to joke around like that with her? She lost her memories but not the way she feels." Sasuke gave Yuki a look of interest, but he then walked away from his friend with no intention of turning back.

"You know Yuki, you should really forget about Hinata." Yuki turned his face and saw face to face with Hatsuharu.

"What do you mean Haru?" Yuki questioned.

"He means did you forget about your engagement?" Rin came in. she had long black hair, cold black eyes; same as Sasukes's and she was also wearing some gothic style outfit. She was wearing a black shirt that was cut half way down the middle with a fish net shirt covering her breasts, she wore a tight black shorts and knee high black boots. Her lips were colored with bright red lip stick and she wore a chain bracelet and some cold rings, with her hair flowing in the back ground it seemed as she had just been released from her cage. Hatsuharu on the other hand had white hair and black roots. His eyes were a grayish brown. He was wearing tight black jeans, wifebeaters and chains. He even wore a pair of boots to match his outfit.

"Engagement? What are you talking about Haru?" Kyo questioned.

"Yuki is supposed to get married to Kagura." Rin answered.

"I…can't marry her." Yuki replied.

"And why not? You didn't say that when we were kids." Haru answered.

"It's not the same. I don't have any feelings for Kagura. I and she are too different." Yuki replied with a slight sound of poison in his lips.


	21. Chapter 21

"Wait? Your engaged to someone already?" Naruto questioned.

"So the prince has been hiding a secret for some time now has he?" Sasuke gave him a small smirk.

"That is none of your concern. Kagura is an old friend I've known. She was in love with Kyo but since he rejected her to marry her, she was sad so I went up to her and asked her to marry me. She said yes, but during the whole process Akito heard the whole thing and he agreed to let us two get married." Yuki explained while he kept his eyes on Sasuke.

"I still not understanding what this means." Naruto pointed out.

"Forget, I'm leaving." Yuki walked off with out saying another word.

"Yuki? What about Kisa and Hiro?" Tohru pointed out.

Yuki ignored her and continued walking into the main house that is until he reached the gardens. He walked under some trees and noticed some snow. He picked a flower which seemed like an iris but with a soft coat of lavender. The flower itself seemed to hold its own beauty; he picked it and closed his eyes to smell the gentle scent of sweetness. He opened his eyes and that's when he saw her. Her long, dark blue hair and her tint lavender eyes. Hinata was standing right in front of him; the girl who he dares call to his first love. She seemed so gentle and happy. He watched her pick an iris.

"It can only be a fraction to your beauty, Hinata." Yuki said to himself as he saw Hinata smile.

"I've been suffering so much that I can't seem to understand the truth anymore. My heart, it keeps aching but my head it tells me that there's nothing wrong. I can't help but think that right now I must be missing someone." Hinata said as she felt someone has been watching her for some time now. She turned and saw Yuki.

"Oh, hello Master Yuki, do you want time alone so I could take my leave?" Hinata asked him.

"Oh, no it's alright. I just need some advice at the moment." Yuki asked her. He mentally told himself what he was thinking since she couldn't possibly think she would be able to help her.

"Sure, I'd try my best to help you." Hinata smiled. Yuki couldn't dare to make him self tell her that he was in love with her, since she doesn't even know him at the moment. He looked at Hinata, her eyes still held the gentle part of her, she seemed to look like the old Hinata, but she was completely different even though they seemed to look the same. "I haven't changed at all have I, Hinata?" Yuki asked her.

"Huh? I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Hinata said in confusion. Yuki smiled and he slowly walked towards her, he got close enough to her and he looked down on her. By this point, Hinata's face was flushed with a light tint of pink across her cheeks.

"Never mind, you're still the same gentle person I remember. No matter what, even though you might not be her, I think I'm still in love with you even if you've forgotten all about me, but I haven't forgotten about you, Hinata." Yuki put his head down to make sure she wouldn't see the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"But then, why do you look so sad?" Hinata asked.

"Because no matter how many times I look at you, you're not her. You're just like breeze always causing me pain when I see you. It already hurts that I'm in love with the old you, not the new you. I just want you back." Yuki raised his head and finally noticed the tears have been released from his eyes.

"Y-Yuki, why? Why are you in love with me?" Hinata asked a bit shakily.

"I'm in love with the old you. The one who helped me discover who I am and who I love. You saved me from a world of loneliness and it was your smiles that lead me to the path that I am now. " he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I-I wish I could help you, but I don't understand what your talking about." Hinata said with a slight tone of pain.

"I knew it was pointless to even try and explain to you. I'm sorry." Yuki turned away and started walking away from her while wiping his tears away.

"I don't understand my heart. It cries as if it had been broken into tiny bits. Why? Why do I want to cry?" Hinata asked herself. "Yuki…Yuki…YUKI!" Hinata yelled out to him. Yuki turned around and saw Hinata crying.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." Hinata fell to her knees begging for forgiveness.

"Hinata?"

"Yuki, I sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for kissing Sasuke and I am sorry for having my doubts. But I can't, I can't leave Akito's side. Akito, she's still like a little girl, afraid for change. I-I just can't leave her behind. Master Akito, she has a gentle heart, but she's afraid of change." Hinata cried. She let her tears flow down her cheeks.

"You remember?" Yuki asked her.

"My head, it hurts." Hinata winced in pain. She felt as if it had throbbing. The pain hurt so much tears were released. She fell to her knees and her vision started to blur. She looked up and saw Yuki with a worried expression across his face.

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you alright?" Yuki tried asking her but Hinata kept crying of pain then she fainted.

"Is she alright?" Yuki face where the sound was coming from and saw a girl that seemed his age, but she had white hair and bangs that covered right eye. Her eyes were a beautiful tint of green which reminded him of spring which wasn't far away. Her lips were shaded as a light tint of pink and her skin seemed a soft ivory color. What surprised him the most though; she wasn't wearing a sweater or jeans in that matter. Her shirt was pink with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching arm warmers. She also wore a strawberry pink skirt with apple green fleece across the front of it and matching boots.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked her.

"Well my name is Riza." She smiled and went on to touch Hinata's forehead. "She seems to be a little warm, and she's crying?" Riza said in confusion.

"Riza, where have you been? I've been looking for you-" Hatori saw Hinata laying on the ground. "Riza, what did you do?" Hatori questioned her.

"I didn't do anything. I saw this young man with her and I saw her unconscious so I wanted to see what's wrong with her." Riza pointed towards Yuki who was still looking Hinata. "It seems she finally stopped crying." Riza pointed out.

"Riza, are you certain you did not lay a finger on her?" Hatori asked once again.

"I just felt her forehead; she has a slight fever I should add." Riza told him as she turned to face the other way. Riza saw Akito staring back at her. "Akito…is she feeling alright?" Riza asked.

"She?" Yuki murmured as he saw Akito walking outside.

"Riza!" Riza faced back to Hatori, whose expression wasn't a good one. His face seemed angry but concerned at the same time.

"Listen, I didn't do anything. I didn't even know that her memories were erased. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Riza asked.

"Who are you exactly?" Yuki tried asking once more.

"I'm Riza Otonashi. You're probably wondering on how I found out that this girl's memories were erased. As you know, Hatori could erase one's memories by hypnotizing them. But, I'm different; I'm one of the people outside the Sohma family that could bring back one's memories. All I have to do is simply touch the forehead. But I didn't know she had her memories erased until I touched her; it seems she has strong feelings for you, Yuki. " Riza smiled.

"Riza? What are you doing here?" Akito asked the nervous girl?


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh, hello Akito." Riza smiled nervously as she got down to her knees and bowed to Akito. Yuki and Hatori ignored Riza for the time being and were looking straight at Hinata.

"Like I said, what are you doing here Riza?" Akito asked once again. Riza got up and dusted her knees off while her face expression changed from happy and cheerful to a completely different person.

"I say Akito, after so many years of not seeing each other you just give me that? I feel hurt." Riza smirked. Akito looked at her with eyes of disgust. "So who's this girl?" Riza pointed towards Hinata who was still laying on the ground, unconscious.

"It's Hinata Hyuuga." Akito replied to her.

"Oh so you got a heiress to work for you? I must say I'm impressed." Riza laughed. She walked back to Hinata and looked at her. "She's refusing to accept her feelings. Poor girl, I wonder what happened to her to make her run away from the very people she loved." Riza told her self as she smiled and started walking away.

"Riza, stay here. You caused this and now you're going to fix it." Hatori ordered.

"Hatori just cause you're older than me doesn't give you the right to boss my around. I'll admit, yes I came here to see you and Akito but I'm being blamed for what happened to this girl. How was I suppose to know what happened to her. Seriously, I have the powers to bring there memories back but not the power to know that you erased her memories, plus I should get going." Riza smiled once more before she started walking away but Akito grabbed her arm and was refusing to let he go so easily.

"What's the real reason you came?" Akito asked once more. Riza sighed as she put her head low and tried to hide her frown.

"Akito, I came to say good bye to you and Hatori. Thank you for taking care of me when I was kicked out of my home in high school. I never got to thank you in a good manner." Riza got down on both of her knees and bowed her head down. "Master Akito and Master Hatori, thank you for the kindness you gave me."

"You're leaving?" Akito asked her. Riza nodded her head. She didn't want to see her best friend cry right in front of her; that was the last thing she ever wanted to see, the person that saved her from a life on the streets cry in front of her.

"I wish the best of luck then Riza. I take it your going to study at the American Graduate School of International Relations & Diplomacy. I'm proud of you, but how are you going to be able to pay through your studies?" Hatori asked. Riza looked up and smiled.

"I got a full scholarship." Riza smiled. She looked back at Akito and noticed Akito wasn't looking at her at all.

"I'm happy for you Riza." Akito told her, and then Akito left without saying any other word.

"Riza, ignore her for now. She's just upset your leaving so suddenly." Hatori told her. Riza looked at Hatori and she got up with her face back down ignoring that her legs were covered in snow. She silently walked away without saying anything.

"My head, it hurts a bit." Muttered the girl on the ground. She looked up and saw Yuki looking straight at her, what she didn't understand was why Yuki hasn't transformed if he was holding her so closely. "Y-Yuki, you haven't transformed." Hinata told him. Yuki finally saw how hold he holding her and he also noticed the same thing as her.

"Your awake I see." Riza smiled as Hatori nodded. Hinata gave the girl a questionable look before looking back at Yuki.

"What are you doing here, I thought that you hated-" Hinata was stopped in mid-sentence when Yuki kissed her. Riza blushed as Hatori turned the other way, trying to hide his small smile.

"Hinata, I could never hate you. You are one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me and I don't want that to change between us." He smiled. Hinata gave him a small blush before hugging him. He didn't transform at all.

"Yuki, you didn't transform." Everyone except for Riza were amazed. Riza decided it was best for her to see her best friend before she took her leave.

"Akito?" Riza called out. Akito heard her and stepped out of her room to her see her best friend.

"Riza, I'm sorry." Akito apologized.

"Akito, trust me it's alright. I understand why you're mad. I don't visit you for a few years and when I do I come to say good-bye. I don't blame you for being mad at me. But Akito, I'm sorry. I wished you told me sooner that you were in love with Shirgure. I wouldn't have dated him if I knew you were in love with him. I really wanted to go back to the way we were, I'm actually surprised you didn't kick me out when I told you I was dating your crush. Oh no, here come the water works." Riza laughed a bit before wiping her eyes to avoid any tears from dripping. She took a deep breathe in smiled. "I'll come back. I'll be waiting to hear the news of you finally revealing your feelings to him."

"Riza, you never change do you?" Aktio smirked. Riza nodded in a agreement and then gave Akito a hug.

"Never forget, you will always be my best friend no matter what. Akito, I will never be able to express how grateful I am for everything you did. Thanks again, best friend." Riza smiled.


	23. Author's Note

**Hola you guys, **

**Bad news. My college start date has been pushed up earlier than expected and as much as I hate to say it but I'm putting my following stories up for adoption. I'm going to rewrite Shy Love.**

**Stories up for adoption:**

**Blood Web**

**Wait For me**

**Alchemist meet ninjas**

**Unless you guys are willing to wait a bit longer but it's your guys choice. Thanks**

**~Xochtil 3 **


End file.
